


Boulevard of Broken Dreams

by desiree_nikisplayground



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 35,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desiree_nikisplayground/pseuds/desiree_nikisplayground
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean help out a friend, only to find there's more to her than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Amethyst

Castiel looked at his best friend, eyebrow cocked, wondering what he was doing. Sam sat across from him at the dinner table, typing away on his laptop, books opened and laid out all around him. They were in the bunker, sitting comfortably, yet bored. Dean had left two hours ago after receiving a phone call, refusing to let them know who it was. Sam just assumed it was an old flame even though Castiel seemed a bit uneasy about it.  
Both boys jumped to their feet at the loud banging on the door, Sam grabbing his gun as Castiel went to the door to open it. Even though he had his grace back, Sam was still cautious about things. Cas opened the door, startled to see a young girl standing before him, Dean slung around her, both beaten and bloody.  
"Sam. I need your help." Sam rushed to the door, coming to a quick stop when he saw his brother.  
"Dean." Worry and fear over took him as he helped his brother inside, ignoring the girl.  
Cas caught her as she passed out, lifting her and carried her inside to the smaller couch, where he gently laid her down. "What ever happened to her, her innocence has been stolen." Cas looked at Sam, who looked like he'd seen a ghost. "Sam, do you know her?"  
"Yeah. Bobby use to watch her when he had us. Her mother was a hunter, killed by a demon. Her father...." Sam looked down at Dean when Dean tried to sit up.  
"Amy." His voice was groggy.  
"Dean. Slow down. She's alright. She's here with us." Sam tried to keep him still.  
Cas moved to the other couch and touched Dean's forehead, healing him in an instant. "Why didn't you call for me?"  
"Amy. Heal her."  
"Dean..."  
"Dammit Cas."  
Castiel sighed, moved back to the small couch and healed her. "I'm letting her sleep." He went back to Dean. "Now will you answer me?"  
"She called me for help, so like big brother, I came to her rescue. She was on her way here to get away from a demon, only...." His voice trailed off as he stared at her. "She was waiting on the side of the road, in the car, like I told her. The son of a bitch had her on the gravel, kicking her. I fought for her. I tried to call..." He looked at Cas. "But he had some way of blocking it."  
"That's odd. No demon has that power, except Fennrah. And he only goes after the decedents of Eve." His eyes lit up as well as the brothers as they all looked at the sleeping girl.  
"We grew up with her and had no clue."  
"Does she know?" Sam asked.  
"I cannot tell." Cas responded.  
"We'll have to tell her." Dean sat up all the way watching her open her eyes and jumping up when she saw them staring.  
"Sammy?"  
"Hi." He slightly waved his fingers.  
"Dean, are we here at the bunker?"  
"Yeah, Amy. We're safe now. This place is guarded by sigils and our Angel." He sounded proud when he said 'our Angel'. "Cas, this is Amethyst. We like to call her Amy. Amy, this is Castiel. We like to call him Cas."  
"You're kidding, right? Angels aren't suppose to be gorgeous." She got up and went to them, sitting down between Dean and the Angel. "Is Heaven beautiful?"  
"Yes, it's quite lovely, like yourself." Cas saw Dean frown, not understanding why.  
"Do you know whose all going to Heaven or Hell?"  
"No, I do not. But I can assure you that who ever took your innocence will feel the wrath of God."  
Looking confused, she glanced at Dean and Sam, then back at Cas. "My innocence wasn't stolen, honey." She patted his hand, changing the subject. "Do you have wings?"  
"No. They burned when I entered the atmosphere."  
"Oh. What a shame. I bet they were beautiful."  
Dean nudged her. "Let me show you Charlie's room. She's on vacation."  
"Dean, I'm not stupid."  
"No, no you aren't."  
"She's in Oz." Sam answered.  
"Oh. Good for her. Hope she's having fun. Sucks that I haven't met anyone else other than Ellen and Jo." Sam and Dean looked away, Dean getting up and going into the kitchen. "You have got to be joking. Please don't say her too."  
"Yeah." Sam responded quietly, remembering what happened over the phone when he told her about Bobby's death. "  
"How?"  
"Hell hounds."  
"Why? She's a good person." Her eyes teared up, jumping when Dean slammed things around. Cas got up, gently touched her cheek, then went into the kitchen.  
"I'll show you Charlie's room." Sam stood up, helped her to her feet, then walked with her to the bedroom.  
Cas placed a hand on Dean's shoulder hoping to calm him down. Dean moved over to the sink, turning to face Cas and leaned against the counter. "I almost lost her the same way I lost Jo."  
"But you didn't, so be thankful, happy that you both made it out alive."  
"Believe me, I am, but having her here's going to open old wounds for the both of us. Especially Sammy. I forgot...tried to forget about our past, hoping it wouldn't come sneaking up on us."  
"May I ask what..." Cas was cut off when Sam walked in.  
"Dean, she's asking for you." Sam looked annoyed.  
Dean sighed, walking away before Cas could ask again. When he got into the bedroom, he was surprised to see her under the covers already. He closed the door, went to the bed and sat down next to her hips. "You doing better?"  
"I'm always better when I'm with you boys. And now with an Angel, I feel untouchable." He smirked, knowing what she meant. "Thank you for saving me."  
"Any time. Family means everything to me."  
"I'm sorry about Ellen and Jo. I know how much they meant to you."  
"You mean just as much."  
"You're only saying that because of Sammy."  
"I'm serious. I would go back to hell if that meant saving you. Just because you were Sammy's friend more, doesn't mean I can't care about you. Kinda still wish that you were born nine years earlier." They both smirked.  
"Why did age always bother you?"  
He frowned. "It never has. But you were Sammy's."  
"Dean, I never slept with Sam. We went on two dates and thought it was too weird."  
"But you shared the same bed."  
"I shared one with you as well. It was the only way I was able to feel safe while I slept."  
"Well then, in that case." He pulled her close, locking lips with her, feeling overheated, wanting to keep going, but she pulled away when the door was knocked on. "Yeah, I'm leaving now." Dean got up, trying to not look away from her, until her tripped over himself. He fumbled to get the door opened, surprised to see Castiel.  
"Take me to the store." Cas held up the Impala keys.  
Dean grabbed his keys, groaned then moved around Castiel, who was smiling while she blew kissed. Sam walked into the bedroom as the boys left the bunker, going to the bed and sitting on the edge.  
"You look horrified."  
"Your brother just kissed me, so yes."  
Sam almost dropped his mug. "What? So he get to but I don't?"  
"He kind of forced me. You asked."  
"That's what I get for being the nice guy."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, he got to.... you know."  
"No, I don't."  
"Have sex with you."  
Amy tried to hold back anger. "Uh, no he didn't."  
"But you shared a bed with him."  
"You two just assumed some hefty shit."  
"Ookay. So who did you sleep with?"  
"I guess you both will never know."  
"That's not fair. Cause we only shared a bed as kids. You're implying that you lost your virginity to my brother, knowing full well that I liked you."  
"No I'm not. You're assuming."  
"Well who else could you have fucked? Dean and I were the only boys living at Bobby's."  
"I don't have to tell you. why remember the past? It's done and over with." She got out of bed, only in panties and a tank. Suddenly a pain twinged in his side as everything started to unfold in his mind. He jumped up, followed her out to the living room as images of Dean and her kept popping into his head.  
"Just tell me that it was Dean."  
"No."  
"Why not."  
"Because it wasn't your brother."  
"Then who was it? You left me int he middle of our second date for a reason."  
She spun around. "We fucked okay? But you were also dating Jess and she was much prettier and blonde and bigger boobs. I was just seventeen. Didn't know what to do with a drunk college boy who was having daddy issues and a brother who was absent because of the family business." She spun back around, coming to a stop when she saw Dean and Cas standing by the front door, staring. "Now you all know. Excuse me." She walked away, even though she had no clue were she was going.  
"Way to go asshole." Dean shoved the bags into Castiel's arms and ran off after her. It felt like old times when they were kids and Dean always had to apologize for Sam's behavior. Sam felt guilty as hell, not knowing what to say or do.  
Dean found Amy in the garage, running her fingers over the Impala. "I remember when you first got this. You took me and Sammy out for joy rides until Bobby put a stop to it."  
"I'm glad that you remember."  
"Do you think that after all of this is over, God will forgive us for the things that we've done."  
"I'm not positive, but I would be glad if he does." Dean slowly moved over to her, watching her lean against the front of the car. He stood in front of her, seeing tears running down her face. Without saying a word, he stepped forward, her legs in between his and held her as she cried.


	2. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Amy reminisce after waking up in the same bed.

Dean woke up around midnight, confused on why he was in bed with Amy. It had been a long time since he woke up with a girl in his bed, let alone her. He became even more confused on why he was in his boxer briefs with no memory of what happened hours earlier. He shook her until she woke, getting a dirty look. "Um...did we..?"  
"No. We drank until I became stupid so you brought me to bed and I threw up all over you. So you stripped and put me to bed. I guess you fell asleep next to me instead of going to your own bed."  
"Ah, that explains everything." He rolled over onto his stomach, pulling the pillow under his chest. "So.. nothing at all?"  
"No. Even though you asked a bazillion times, nothing happened. You have more respect for me unlike your brother."  
"Hey, he was a kid then. He didn't know any better."  
"So you're defending him now?"  
"Okay peaches. Let's not get into a fight. I'm starting to feel a hang over." He leaned onto his arm and kissed her on the temple. "Go back to sleep, babe. You need it."  
"And you need a girlfriend, badly."  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
"Cause you've had a hard on for me all fucking night."  
"Oh, shit. Sorry."  
"It's fine. It's good to know that I'm wanted. I'll give some friends a call in the morning and see if any of them are interested."  
"I don't know if I should be offended or not."  
"Nope." She sat up and kissed him on the lips. "It'll do you good."  
"You kissing me like that aint going to help your case."  
"Aint isn't a word."  
"Bite me." She bit his shoulder, laughing as she slid out of bed and shuffled across the cold wooden floor. He hissed at her. "Tease." He watched her smile at him over her shoulder, then slipped past the door. "Grrr. Dammit it. Why her?" He buried his head into the pillow.  
"Because I'm the one girl that you couldn't have." She walked back into the room, hearing him groan into the pillow. "Didn't think I'd hear that, did you?" She giggled as she climbed onto the bed, walked over to the pillow and flopped down, slapping his ass soon after.  
He lifted his head and licked his lips. "Why don't you like me?"  
"I like you. Just not attracted to you in that way."  
"So you like men with long hair. I had long hair once."  
"Yeah, I remember when you did. But I still wasn't attracted to you."  
"Is it because I'm an asshole most times?"  
"No. It was because you were always running around with the flavor of the week, ignoring me and I fell for your brother."  
"Why? I mean, he's awesome and a good hunter, smart, but really? I can't see my brother with anyone other then Jess."  
"Ouch." She looked and felt offended.  
"I...didn't mean..." He watched her roll onto her side. "Please don't get mad. I hate it when you get mad. You're the only one that makes me weak when it comes to being pissed off."  
"That is a load of shit."  
"Not lying." He grabbed her arm, trying to pull her onto her back. "Please talk to me, to my face." He tried to move her again, but she refused. "I will tickle the piss out of you." She slapped his hand. "Come on, sugarplum. Please." He started to whine.  
"It's only cute when a puppy does it and don't give me that look either." She felt him move around, then him lay halfway on her, not caring that she was on her side, elbow in his sternum. "Stop it Dean."  
"I will fucking lick you."  
"Piss off."  
"No. I'm not going anywhere until you roll onto your back and let me talk to you."  
"We're not kids anymore. It's annoying me."  
"And it's annoying me that you are ignoring me." She tried to push him off, but he pressed his body against hers and licked her shoulder. "Eww. Stop it Dean."  
"No. Not until you talk to me." He licked her face, grinning when she rolled over onto her back, until he felt his chest pressed against hers. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."  
"You're just jealous."  
"I'm always jealous of him. He got more then I ever had. College, Bobby, smarts....you."  
"You had me and you fucked it up."  
"When did I ever have you? You were always in my brother's ass." He sat up onto his arms.  
"Mmmm. Three separate times. First time, graduation night. Sammy was in college and you came to see me."  
"You were underage."  
"That didn't stop your brother."  
Dean quickly change the subject. "And the other two times?"  
"Two years later, when I was nineteen. You were twenty seven. We were caught in a rain storm, under a willow tree. You pulled off your favorite jacket to put around me."  
"I loved that jacket."  
"Yeah and I believe you said, 'I never take this off for any girl."  
"And I never did after that."  
"You had me pinned to the tree, hot and bothered, close to pulling off my panties, when Bobby called and said, 'I don't know where you are, but put that girl down."  
"Yeah and then demanded us to get back to the house. So I did. I was respectful."  
"Yes, you were."  
"And the third time?" His voice was softer, more alluring.  
"When Sam married that psycho bitch. We ran into each other, quite literally and you asked me if I was seeing anyone. I said no, so you asked me to meet you at the bar."  
"What happened?"  
"You never showed."  
"Shit." He closed his eyes, bowing his head. "I'm so sorry." He looked back at her. "Believe me, I never meant to do that. I was trying to get my brother out of that crazy shit."  
"I know. Family first."  
"How can I make it up to you?"  
"You don't need to. You've always had to make it up for me." He looked confused. "When my dad use to beat me before I went to Bobby's. You were much older, I was sixteen the last time it happened. You pulled out your sawed off shot gun and told him that you'd kill him if he ever touched me again. Then you and Sammy took me to Bobby's and that was the last that I saw of him."  
"Until the funeral years later."  
"Yeah, that would of been the rain storm."  
He smirked. "Still, there has to be something I can do. Let me take you out on a date."  
"Or, I can hook you up with Gabby and call it square."  
"That's not fixing what I've done to you."  
"No, but it'll get you off of me and into your own bedroom."  
"Can't I wait until morning?"  
"Not when Cas and Sam are passed out on the couches. I'm sure Sam would have a hay day knowing that you went into the bedroom with me."  
"Can we keep all this between us?"  
"Always has been and always will be." She winked, then gasped when he kissed her on the neck. "Don't do that."  
"Don't do what?" He gave a sly smile. "This?" He kissed her again in the same spot, hearing her gasp. "Oh, does that turn you on?"  
"NO." She snapped. "Now go away."  
"What if I don't want to?" His voice got seductive like. "What if I want to make it up to you?" He gently bit her neck, feeling her fingers press against his bare chest. "Good to know that still works." He breathed into her ear. "You don't know how badly I wanted you then, under the willow tree. How close I was to take you there." He heard her breath hard, while tracing the edge of her ear with the tip of his tongue. "I was furious when I had to let you go. I wanted to keep you there with me until you were finished." Her nails started to dig into his warm skin.  
"Dean." She gasped. "Please stop."  
He lifted off of her. "Are you sure you want me to stop."  
"Yes, please." She begged.  
"Alright." He rolled off of her and sat up. "I'm sorry. I went too far." He bent over, kissed her on the forehead, then got up and headed to the door. He looked over his shoulder, seeing her curled up. "Good night princess."


	3. Sam Wins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Amy get fresh with eachother; Sam and Dean fight.

Up and down, Sam went.  
Having no clue that he was being watched by Amy, he kept his pace, counting out loud to himself of how many push ups he had done. The thoughts of her hating him kept running through his head, seeing her laughing while drinking last night and flirting with the oblivious Angel. He couldn't wrap his mind around the reasoning of her behavior last night and he knew that Dean would have taken the chance at sleeping with their drunk friend if it landed in his lap. A quick image of Dean kissing Amy shot through his head, making him jump up and kick the computer chair. The squeak from Amy made him fip around becoming startled to see her. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that anyone was there."  
"It's alright, if you are alright."  
"I'm just peachy. Excuse me. I'm going to take a shower." He walked into his bathroom, closing the door halfway. He wanted her to stay, to jump into the shower with her, but he was afraid of asking. He wasn't about to piss her off again.  
"I was just wondering if you wanted breakfast here or would like to go out with me and Cas?" She heard the water turn on.  
"Just Cas, or is Dean coming as well?" He tried to not sound annoyed, in case she said yes.  
"No. Dean said he had to take care of some business that's off hand of the family stuff. Just me and Cas, if you don't want to go."  
Sam was relieved. "Yeah, I'll go. Is Cas waiting?"  
"He's still sleeping. I think the alcohol was a bit too much for him."  
Sam started to wash himself faster, not wanting to miss out on the only opportunity he felt like he was going to get. "That's not the first time he's drank the whole liquor cabinet." She giggled. "You had quite a bit yourself."  
"Yeah, I kinda figured that when I woke up around midnight in different clothes."   
"Yeah, you puked all over Dean, so I changed you. Cas felt weird and Dean was busy changing himself. I hope you don't mind."  
"No. I prefer it was you." She heard the water turn off. "I wanted to let you know how thankful I am that you are letting me stay here."  
"No problem." He pulled the towel into the shower and wrapped himself before stepping out. When he opened the bathroom door and walked out, she nearly fell to the floor when she tried to sit down onto the bed. "You alright?" He tried to ignore the fact that he still had an effect on her.  
"I'm good." Amy couldn't take her eyes away from his bare, wet chest.  
"You act like you've never seen me without a shirt on."  
"Not since you gotten bigger." She realized what she said. "I mean...you're muscles are huge. I mean." She squeaked, trying to find the right words, seeing that he thought it was funny. "It's just, it's been so long and I...." He walked over to her, grabbing at her robe. "I.. I should probably go." His lips were pressed against hers before she could get away, hands trembling as he cupped her face.  
He pulled away long enough to say that he missed kissing her, then went back to kissing her, pulling off her robe and dropping it onto the floor. Looking at her body, he was glad that she was practically naked. Sam grabbed her hips, lifting her and pushing her back onto the bed more, climbing on top. Her arms went around his neck, knees pressed against his hips.  
"Sam." She said breathlessly. "I'm not going to be able to stop."  
"Good. Cause it's been a long time and I want to be inside you." His voice was rough as well as his hands on her soft skin, yanking her panties off. With his teeth he pulled her straps down her shoulders, kissing her soft skin as well. When he went to her neck, he kissed her until she clawed at him, begging him to stop teasing. "Tell me how bad you want it." She panted, but it wasn't enough for him. "How bad?"  
"Bad....please." She gasped as his tip throbbed against her tight wet core. "Sammy, please." Sam gently bit her neck, while slowly pushing his thick member inside her, stopping every so often for her to remain calm.  
When she finally was able to handle him, he rocked his hips, pleased to hear her moan. He then begun to tell her something that he never said to anyone. "I wasn't drunk that night I came over to your place. I remember everything." He kissed her on the lips. "Every inch of your body is ingrained into my mind. I remember how to keep you satisfied. Where your intimate spots were." His right hand went around her waist above her hip, keeping firm as she rolled her hips into him. "Fuck almighty. You never forgot this." He moaned as she kept her pace, rolling into him as he rolled into her. Sam took his left hand, slid it under her and lifted her up as he sat up and pulled her up onto his lap. He wrapped his arm around her, hand on the back of her neck as he kissed her passionately, holding back the urge to release. Rolling her hips sharply sent him into a frenzy, biting her neck, pulling her hair, fingers pressing hard into her neck. Their panting and moaning were echoing off the walls, not caring if it bothered Cas. It had been too long for them.  
Sam finally pushed her down onto his lap as he reached his limit, feeling her reach hers, walls twitching against his hard self. He pulled her back to look into her eyes. "Thank you for letting me do this."  
"Thank you for doing this." She kissed him chastely.  
"Mmm.. wow. I'm hungry."  
"You're not the only one."  
"I don't want this to end though."  
"Do you honestly think I could go again?"  
"Yes, but only if you want to."  
"We had sex four times that one night."  
"It's been ten years though."  
"Shut up and fuck me."  
"Yes ma'am." He leaned forward and dropped her onto the bed, then laid down and slipped himself back in for another round, not caring that his phone was ringing like crazy.

 

An hour later, Sam and Amy exited their rooms, fully dressed, both smiling in a cutesy way. Cas looked confused as Dean looked like he was about to vomit. "Where are you two love birds going?"  
"Breakfast with Cas."  
"Uh, Sam and I have a case. So how about you go with Cas."  
Sam's smile quickly dissolved into a frown. "What case?"  
"The case of the missing candlestick." Dean lied, knowing he'd get hit later on.  
"Dean, I'm sure it can wait." Sam protested.  
"Uh, no. Not really. See this candlestick isn't an ordinary one. It was used in Jesus's time. Kind of like the Holy Grail."  
Amy waltzed up behind Dean, slapped him upside the head, then went to Cas and took his hand, leading him away from the boys. "Get your shit fixed then meet us at the diner." She pushed Cas out the front door, walked out and slammed the door shut.  
Dean looked back at his brother, seeing how pissed he was. "What the fuck was that for, Dean?"  
"I cannot believe that you are already getting friendly."  
"Why not? It was long time coming."  
"Because she's not good for you."  
"Not good for me? Sounds like you're a bit jealous."  
"Me, jealous?" He held out a pair of black panties. "Just this morning, around midnight, she soaked these."  
"Dean, give me those."  
"No. I earned this. She still wants me."  
"Then why was she in my bed, legs wrapped around my hips for two hours?"  
Dean's ego became crushed, but he didn't want to give up. "She's been after me for the last ten years."  
"Funny, I've been fucking her on and off for ten years."  
"Just wait until she finds out about Ruby."  
"Really? Wait until she finds out that you sucked Cas's dick last night in the bathroom, while she was on the phone with her friend, Gabby."  
"I never did that."  
"But she'll believe it."  
"You wouldn't."  
"I would and will if you don't give those to me." Sam went over to his brother, reaching out for them, but Dean pulled it away. "Dammit Dean. She doesn't want those displayed."  
"Too bad. She should of thought about that before letting me know where her sweet spot was on her neck." He smirked, then yelled as Sam tackled him, slapping him in the face until Dean threw the panties away from them. Both of them jumped up when they heard Amy yell.  
"Oh my God."  
They were shocked to see Castiel's arm out, panties in his hand. "Here." He handed them to her, not looking away from his friends. "You both should be ashamed."  
"Nice catch." Dean winked.  
She snatched the panties from Cas and rushed off to her bedroom. She returned, stomping all the way over to them, slapping Sam's ass until he moved and sat down onto the couch. She went up to Dean and got into his face. "You've NEVER had a chance with me and never will. You've completely made a fool of yourself and embarrass the fuck out of me. Cas should NEVER see a woman's intimates. He's an Angel for crying out loud. Be more respectful." She slapped him on the chest, turned and headed back to the door. "Come on Sam." Sam rose, looking down at his brother while his chest was puffed out. He marched over to the front door, pushed Cas back outside and closed the door behind him.  
Dean sat down on the arm rest of the rocking chair not believing what had just happened. Was he really out of line? Did he never have a chance with her? He tried to think, but it was hurting his head. She was right though, he needed a girlfriend so he would get off his high horse about her. The past was the past and it needed to stay there.


	4. Castiel and Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy's friend Gabby shows up for the day; the boys push Castiel into the lingerie store.

Dean couldn't resist the waffle topped with strawberries that sat in front of Amy. The last time he saw a pile of strawberries in front of her, it ended in a food fight and instead of him making out with her, it was Sam. Sitting at the booth on the other side of the cafe, he wondered who the brunette girl was that sat with his brother and friends. She was beautiful and it made him not want his food, but her in his bed. Possibly more then wanting Amy. She had to be at least twenty five, but even girls under that age had big breasts.  
When Amy looked over at him, he slightly waved, surprised that she waved at him to join them. Dean slowly got up, grabbed his plate and headed over to their booth. Standing in front of the table, he took a bite of his waffle before placing the plate down and grabbing a chair from an empty table.  
"I was just explaining to Gabby how you saved me last night." Amy looked up at him, eyes shining brightly. He remembered that glow. She only had it when Sam and her were together, but this time he realized that it was for good. Sam wasn't going to back down at any point in time. Dean looked under the table, seeing Sam's legs wrapped around hers, even though they were sitting across from them. Sam hadn't done that since he was with Jess and that meant he was being protective against other Alpha's, including himself.  
"Ah, it was nothing." Dean sat down, making sure his legs never got near hers. He badly wanted to change the subject, so he looked at Cas. "Hey Cas. Did you ever find out about that thing we talked about last night. If it was true or not?"  
"What thing, Dean?"  
Dean scratched the back of his head, not wanting to say anything. "The daughters of Eve."  
"No, I haven't had the time to. I drank too much and then I've been here for forty-five minutes with the girls and Sam."  
"Ah, well, it's not too important. We can look it up later." He looked up in time to see Sam give him a "why would you bring that up now" look.  
Amy placed her hand on Dean's, seeing his surprised look. "Gabby came to visit and she has no place to stay. Can she stay with us? Sam said he didn't mind, but we needed your approval as well."  
"Yeah. It's fine. I'll just sleep on the couch."  
"Dean, there's enough bedrooms for everyone."  
"Oh...yeah. Forgot about that." He quickly pulled his hand away, wiping it on his jeans when she looked at Cas.  
"So what did you think of the waffles?"  
"I cannot taste anything. All I taste is molecules."  
"Oh, well that's a bummer."  
"May I be excused? I need to make a phone call." Gabby looked at Sam.  
"Oh yes." He slipped out of the booth, holding his hand out for her to take as she rose to her feet and slid out. When she walked away, he sat back down and looked at his brother. "SO what do you think?"  
"Hmmm about what?"  
"Her. Gabby. She's very pretty."  
"Uh huh." Dean seemed to have lost interest and couldn't keep his eyes off of Amy's necklace, while she talked to Cas.  
"Dean, would you snap out of it. We're trying to help you out."  
"Yeah, I know." He changed the subject quickly. "Where did she get that necklace?"  
"Cas gave it to her for protection."  
"I guess that's better then a tattoo, but not if she loses it."  
"Yeah, we were going to get her the anti-possession one later today. Cas just needed her to wear that for a bit."  
"What for?"  
Amy looked at Dean. "Because I'm the decedent of Eve."  
"Ah, so you do know."  
"Actually, Cas and I told her on our way to meet Gabby here." Sam spoke up.  
"There's just too much for you to know right now Dean." She looked away at Sam when Gabby came back to the table.  
"I'm going to the rest room and when I get back, we can go to the mall like you girls wanted." Sam stood up and headed towards the restrooms.  
"The mall?!" Dean looked disgusted. "Why would you want to go to the mall?"  
"Why not? They have Victoria's Secret there." Amy winked at him then nodded to Gabby who was in a conversation with Cas.  
Dean's eyes lit up, then stood up, puffed out his chest and started to turn away. "Then I'll see you outside." He cleared his throat and walked away, trying to fix himself without noticing.  
Amy smiled to herself, then got up when Sam came walking back out. She stood on her tip toes to kiss him, laughing when he picked her up and kissed her chastely. Cas and Gabby followed them outside to the cars, Cas going to the Impala, while the others went into Sam's car.

When they walked into the mall, Gabby and Amy walked ahead of the boys to be able to talk without being over heard.  
"Oh my God, you never told me that he was gorgeous."  
"I didn't think I had to."  
"Yes, yes you do."  
"Okay, well now that you know and you know that he's a hunter, will you go out with him?"  
"Oh honey, I'll do more then that. I will make damn sure that he'll get off of your ass. Sam is gorgeous as well and you are damn lucky to have him. No wait, you are blessed to have that buff ass slamming your pussy." The girls laughed as they dodged into Victoria's Secret, hoping the boys wouldn't follow.  
"Oh, no no. I don't think that's okay for me to go into." Cas tried to protest, but the boys pushed him into the store.  
"Keep an eye on them, call us if they head in our direction." Dean demanded as he and Sam walked away.  
Cas sighed heavily, then wondered around, looking at the lingerie he was passing. Not knowing what to think, he scoff, then walked over to the girls when he spotted them in the back. Both girls were surprised to see him and not Dean. "I did not chose to be in here."  
"It's alright Cas. We wont embarrass you." Gabby sniggered as Amy winked at him, then grabbed three lingerie tops off the rack. A black one, a white one and a red one. She went into the first dressing room, closing the door behind her. Gabby went around the room, looking at the different bras and panties, while Cas stood by the dressing room door, waiting for Amy to finish.  
"Cas." She called out to him.  
"Yes, Amy."  
"Would you mind giving me your opinion?"  
"I..I really shouldn't."  
"Oh, come on Cas. You're a man."  
"Technically not."  
"In public you are, so get your ass in here." She propped the door open, then stepped behind it as he sighed and walked into the dressing room, closing the door behind him. He turned around, amazed at how well the black one looked on her. "Well, what do you think?"  
"I...I'm feeling something weird."  
"Oh, really?"  
"Is that suppose to happen?"  
"Yes. I believe so." She smirked. "Okay, turn around now and I'll try on the red one."  
"I wouldn't. You'd just look like the slave of Lucifer."  
Appalled, she skipped the red one and pulled the white one off the hanger. He turned around as she changed out of the black one and pulled on the white one. "Could you hook the back for me? This ones different."  
"Yeah, sure." He turned around, grabbed the back and clasped every single one for her, then stepped back when she turned around and cocked an eye brow. "I think the white one makes you look....um....how do I say what I'm feeling?"  
"Are you getting turned on Castiel?" A sly smile spread across her lips.  
"I think I should leave now."  
"Can you at least undo them now?"  
"I don't think I should."  
"Oh come on Cas. I'm not going to do anything to you." She felt his warm hands on her back, undoing every hook. He then quickly walked out of the dressing room, closing the door behind him. She could hear Gabby laughing, then the boys talking.  
"Did you just seriously see my girlfriend naked?"  
"No, Sam. I did not."  
"But you did see her lingerie so I believe that counts." Dean started to laugh.  
"Well, what did you think? Am I going to love it?"  
Confused on why he wasn't upset, he answered. "The white one makes her look like a...like an Angel, I told her to stay away from the red one, but the black one made her... what you say, sexy." Cas walked away, straight out of the store, while everyone busted up laughing, not caring that customers were staring.


	5. Truth and Consequence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam learns what had happened to Dean and Amy and chooses a new fate.

Sam made Dean carry in all the bags since his little fiasco earlier in the day was needed to be made up for. Gabby had followed Cas into the house, watching him scout for anything peculiar. Amy, on the other hand, had stayed out on the porch, sitting on the swing, watching Dean struggle. She had no emotion on her face as he passed her and Sam, who was holding the screen door.  
She had become more angry that they couldn't stay at the bunker anymore, but now at a two story house up in the hills. The boys claimed that it would be much safer for the girls, promising that Castiel and his brothers, Balthazar and Gabriel would visit often and be there in seconds flat if something did happen.  
Sam closed the screen door, then went over to Amy. "I know that you are upset and you have every right to be, but if Fennrah is looking for you, he'll come to us first."  
"No. You don't know that. He's found me once before, he'll do it again."  
"Can you please, for once, trust me?"  
"Every time I do, something bad happens. And only to me."  
"That's not true."  
"Yes it is Sam. I get hurt all the time and now that I know what I am, I just have to face the fact that it's going to keep happening until I die."  
Sam got in front of her, went down onto his knees and stopped the swing. "I would give my soul to the Devil himself if it meant to keep you safe. That's how much I love you."  
Amy got into his face. "If you're going to deny God, then I don't want to love you anymore."  
"But I haven't because I believe that God is still there and he's still listening and he wouldn't want to lose another sheep. He would send an Angel to me and they'd slap me upside the head." Just then, Gabriel appeared and slapped him upside the head. Sam looked over his shoulder and groaned. "An Angel, not a trickster."  
"Ah, but I am the messenger of God."  
"Some messenger you are."  
"Surprise." Gabriel smiled crazy like while waving his hands, quickly stopping when he saw Amy staring. "So THIS is the Amy you've been praying about, for such a long time." He purred. "I can see why you'd do anything. She's got a heart of gold, her beauty will never face, her breasts wont droop when she's sixty and she looks like she can whoop your ass if you misbehave." He winked at her.  
Amy was shocked. "You're an Angel and you said ass."  
"That's all you're worried about?" He turned to Sam. "Keep her."  
"Of course he'll have to keep her." Balthazar walked over to them from the other side of the porch. "Or that baby growing inside her wont have a daddy."  
Sam turned to her. "What is he talking about?"  
Amy became afraid, but Balthazar answered for her. "When you were possessed by Gadreel, he slept with your sweetheart and knocked her up. But don't worry, he's not part Angel."  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Dean knew." Gabriel slipped.  
"He knew and I didn't?"  
"It's why I called him. Fennrah wanted our son, but to have him meant to kidnap me. But because I'm a decedent of Eve, I have a choice." Dean showed up on time to stop me from saying yes and that's why we came to you beaten. Fennrah wont stop until he gets my first born son. It's not fair that he already knew what I was having and I'm only four weeks along."  
"Isn't there a way out of this? And why would he want our son?"  
"He wouldn't say, but I'm afraid he wants to sacrifice my baby."  
"No!" Sam snapped as he stood up. "No ones taking my son." Sam punched the pole nearest to him, which brought Dean and Gabby outside.  
"Shit, who told him?" Dean got mad.  
"We all did." Gabriel confessed.  
"See, this is why I tried to keep you by my side. Who knows what's going to happen now."  
"Shut up Dean. He's my son." Sam snapped again. "I will take care of this. Not you. Any of you." He turned to Amy. "Especially you. I'm not losing you again and I'm NOT losing that baby." Sam turned and walked off the porch and down the driveway. He wanted to get far away so his violent side wouldn't scare anyone or make Amy want to leave him. As he rounded the corner, he headed into the trees, fighting the anger, hoping it wouldn't bring him to tears.  
When he stopped under the big oak tree, Cas appeared, making Sam jump. "I know how to get around this, but you wont be happy about it."  
"Anything to save Amy and my unborn son."  
"A sacrifice."  
"Anything but that."  
"Sam, seriously."  
"Fine. Like a lamb or goat?"  
"A human. A Winchester in particular."  
"No, I can't let that happen."  
"It doesn't mean you. Dean can do it too."  
"No. No, there has to be another way."  
"It would bring her peace and comfort while she's pregnant. It would give her time to have more will power against Fennrah. Fennrah wont stop at anything."  
Realizing that Castiel was right, he knew what had to be done. But to agree upon it was going to be the hardest part.

 

Sam walked briskly into the house, by passing his brother, ignoring his talk, straight up to Amy, who was happy that he came back. Sam kissed her, not wanting to let go, until everyone heard the hell hounds. Sam pulled away and looked her in the eyes.  
"Sam, what did you do?" Dean demanded to know, but Sam ignored him.  
"Everything's going to be okay. I promise you."  
Tears rolled down her cheek as she shook her head, understanding him, even though she didn't agree with anything. "I love you."  
"I love you too." He kissed her again, then turned and headed to the door.  
"Sam! No! NO! No! NO!" Gabriel and Balthazar prevented Dean from trying to stop his brother, while Amy clutched onto Castiel and Gabby stood beside them, hand on her friends shoulder. Sam looked behind him, before he opened the door, tears rushing down his face. He shouldn't have done it, but he wanted to see their faces. To know that they would be alright. That they would all take care of each other and raise his son right.  
Once Sam was outside, the door became sealed shut by Castiel's doing and everyone heard the dogs snarling and Sam screaming. Amy screamed and cried, wanting to go out to save him, but Castiel and Gabby held her back, Dean screaming and crying as well. Gabby tried to hold back the tears and be strong for her friend, but it was becoming hard for her. Everything became silent as fast as it had started. Dean started to kick things over, grabbing things and smashing everything he could get his hands on as Amy started to become weak and collapsed into Castiel's arms. He lifted her and helped her walk into the master bedroom, leaving her on the bed with Gabby, then returning to the living room, hoping to help calm Dean down.  
"Dean, please stop." He pleaded.  
"Dean, you need to pull yourself together. You have to help Amy bring the little one into this world. She can't do it on her own." Balthazar spoke gently to Dean.  
"I can't. No. I can't do this. Not without Sammy. I need him."  
"Dammit Dean." Gabriel got rough. "Pull yourself together. Your brother did this to protect them. Now it's your turn to do the same. That little boy is your responsibility now. Suck it up or go to hell yourself." Balthazar and Castiel were shocked at what was said, but noticed that it was the only thing that got through to him. "Don't sign your nephew's death warrant."  
Dean came to a stop when he realized what was being said. He would now have to become the father figure to a sweet little boy. He wasn't up for the challenge but knew he had no choice. He had to do this for them. For his brother.  
Dean inhaled deeply, exhaled and went to the master bedroom. He pushed the door open, seeing Gabby and Amy snuggling on the bed, holding each other. Gabby looked over her shoulder at him. She waved at him to go over, then moved when he got to her. "She needs you." Gabby kissed him on the cheek, then went around the bed to the other side and sat back down. Dean got onto the bed, snuggled closely and put his arm around her. He held onto her hand with his left one, while his right one held onto Gabby's. No one said a word, but all knew that this was it. This was the family they all had for as long as God would allow it. No one knew if Sam would be returning, not even the Angels. And they had to face the fact that it would possibly be permanent.


	6. An Angel's Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel starts to have feelings for Amy and stands up to Dean.

Months were passing quicker then anyone expected. No one saying a word about Sam's abrupt departure. Castiel went along with Dean on new cases, while Gabriella and Amy stayed at home, keeping themselves busy until both men came home. Dean always went straight to Gabby, kissing her gently, then over to Amy for a reassuring hug and a warming talk to the baby. Once in a blue moon, Gabriel and Balthazar would visit Castiel alone, then Dean and Gabby, leaving Amy last to talk to.  
Amy was happy that the Angels would talk to her son in an adult manner, verbally blessing him and demanding that he would be good to his mother. He loved hearing Gabby speak and bicker with Dean about his work, Dean telling him how proud he was and always will be and to keep rocking out while they listened to old school rock. But most of all, the little one was in awe with Castiel's voice. He remained calm while Cas told him stories of the adventures he and Dean went on or the things he did while he was up in Heaven. Amy always told her son who was who, so when he finally was able to see their faces, he'll recognize them by their voice.  
By early March, Amy was finally at the end of her pregnancy and couldn't wait to finally see his little face. Dean was becoming excited as well, so much that he wanted to paint the bedroom all by himself. Even though he wanted to do cowboys, Gabriella refused to let him, explaining that his nephew was too young for it.  
After getting the room set up, Gabby walked Amy into the room, hands over her eyes, until they were in the middle of the room. "Tada." She removed her hands. "What do you think?"  
"What were you smoking when you did this?"  
Gabby was appalled as she frowned. "I thought it would be better for him then cowboys. That he could do that when he was older."  
"I have a better idea. How about you combine the both? Make a western town and we'll point out the shapes to him as he grows up."  
"Eh, okay." She shrugged her shoulders. "I have to check on the food. I'll be back in a little bit." Gabby turned and left the room as Dean walked in.  
"Hey have you figured out what name to use? You've got about ten days left."  
"Still deciding on Christopher James or Nicholas Scott."  
He gave her a funny look, not liking either name. "Although I don't like them, I'll still call him whatever you want." Dean waltzed up to her and placed his hands on her belly. "Hey little man. Hope you were behaving while I was gone."  
"Yes but he's asleep now."  
"Well, no partying. We're having one once you come into this cruel world and I'll give you your first taste of whiskey when you start teething." Amy pinched his arm. "Owe."  
"Don't tell him that."  
"Well, what else are you going to give him? Tylenol? The baby shit?"  
"Yes, now will you please call Cas. I'm going to lay down. When he awakes he's going to want to hear his voice."  
"Alright. I love you Amy." He kissed her on the forehead.  
"I love you too." She pinched his side, then waddled away to her bedroom across the hall. Dean went out into the living room, seeing Cas on the couch watching football, not understanding what was going on.  
"Hey Cas. Amy's looking for you."  
"Is it story time?"  
"Yes and be careful, she's in a pinching mood."  
"Dean, I believe that she only does it to you." Cas rose and headed to Amy's room, leaving Dean unable to say anything. Cas pushed open the door, stepped in, then closed the door behind him. Amy looked like she was comfortable and asleep. As much as he wanted to leave to not disturb her, Cas went to the bed anyway and sat down. Amy opened her eyes, happy to see him. "Hello beautiful."  
"Hi Cas." Her voice was quiet. "He's still asleep."  
"Shall I come back then?"  
"I rather you stay. Watch over us. I'm getting sleepy."  
"I will stay then." Cas got up and moved over to her, legs stretched out. Her fluffed pillows were the only thing keeping them apart. He remembered how he felt when he kissed Meg and wondered if it was possible to feel that way about Amy, even though she still belonged to Sam. At least that's what Dean would say. Cas turned on the t.v. hoping it would tune out the sudden noise from the Angel radio, but everything became louder and confusing as time passed by. Castiel's head begun to hurt, which didn't make any sense to him since he was no longer human. His grunting woke Amy out of a dead sleep. "I'm sorry. Go back to sleep. I'll be alright."  
"Cas, if you need to talk, I'll listen." She sat up.  
"Thank you, but I'm just in disgust of what's on t.v."  
She looked at the t.v. "Over Rainbow Bright and My Little Ponies?" She snickered.  
"It's complicated."  
"Well, is this?" She turned his face to hers and kissed him chastely. When she parted her lips and licked his, he immediately returned the favor, then took it to the next level, making her breathless and squeezing his bicep. Cas quickly pulled away when the baby kicked him.  
"Sorry there little guy. Didn't mean to step on your territory." Amy smirked. "I'll back off if you want me to."  
"What about what I want?" She got defensive.  
Cas thought for a second. "You mean a lot to me, but you're Sam's and I can't do that to him."  
She nodded. "I miss him."  
"I know." He put his arm around her after she snuggled close. "If I could bring him back, I would." He kissed her on the head, then closed his eyes and tried to block out the Angel radio again.

 

When morning came, Castiel sat up on his arm and looked down at her, wondering why she was twitching a lot. Castiel placed his hand on Amy's face, running his thumb across her jaw line before gently pressing his lips against hers. When he pulled back, she opened her eyes, confused. "Are you alright?" He asked her.  
"Yes, are you? Cause you're the one who kissed me."  
"I'm good. But you were twitching a lot and it was bothering me."  
"Oh, yeah. I do that if I'm having a bad dream."  
"May I ask of what?"  
"Sam. He was a demon."  
"Oh." He looked worried, but tried to cover it up. "I'm sure it was nothing."  
"Yeah, maybe, but I do remember Dean saying something about that it has happened once before."  
"I think so, but there's nothing we can do. Sam made his choice."  
"Cas. Please don't start. He was trying to save us."  
"No, no. I know that. And I know that if he didn't have to, then Dean would of."  
"Well, I kind of wished that it was Dean for once. Sam seems to get betrayed a lot by his brother. But there's nothing I can do now. It's done and over with."  
Cas decided that it was good to change the subject. "Would you like some breakfast? I could bring you something from France, or Britain or even China."  
She giggled. "No thanks. I don't want anything from there. How about just something simple. Waffles or pancakes, eggs, bacon, strawberries and milk. Maybe some orange juice as well."  
"Okay. I can do that."  
"OH! Mmm. And don't do anything 'witchy."  
"Gotcha. Human Cas to the rescue." He kissed her sweetly, then hopped off the bed and went out into the kitchen. Dean was sitting at the dinner table watching Cas grab everything from the cupboards and fridge. Curious, he watched him for a bit before responding.  
"Cas, why don't you just snap your fingers and then give her the breakfast?"  
"Cause she doesn't want me to do that, Dean. She wants me to do it as if I was a human still."  
"So now you're just going to let her bend you over and stick it to you?"  
"I'm afraid I don't understand that reference."  
Dean got annoyed and a little loud. "Taking care of her is my job, remember?"  
"There's nothing wrong with me cooking her dinner and no, it's not just your job, Dean. She's my responsibility as well." Cas cut the strawberries and placed them on the plate in a neat order.  
"You're an Angel. You have no human responsibilities anymore."  
"Sam asked me to take care of her while he's away."  
"When did he say that? Is he back and you're hiding him?"  
"No. He's not back and he asked me before he was taken by the hell hounds."  
"WHAT?!" Dean slapped the newspaper onto the table. "She's my responsibility because I'm the brother. It's my duty to do so."  
"But did he ask you? And you act like you are obligated to. You should be stepping up without question, without asking. She's your responsibility by moral. She's mine because Sam asked me and as his friend, I'm going to." Cas started to mix the water with the pancake mix.  
"His friend? You were my friend first."  
"Dean, sometimes you are....you are a little harsh and a....a..." Castiel had a hard time finding the right words to get across to him.  
"A what?" Dean waited for his response, a little afraid of what he'd say.  
Cas turned around and looked at him, no emotion on his face. "A fucking dick."  
Dean was appalled. "A what?"  
"A fucking dick. There I said it."  
"You've been watching t.v. a little too much lately."  
"But it's true. You're a fucking dick. You treat Sam like shit, you force Gabby to do things she doesn't want to and Amy, oh my GOSH poor Amy. You treat her like she's stupid and that the baby is yours. News flash Peter Pan, this lost boy isn't yours and never will be. Sam worked hard to keep that relationship going, but there you were, by her side, trying to fuck things up for him time and time again. Not only her, but Jess. Sam believes it's his fault that she died. But really, really Dean. It's yours. You just had to be a selfish prick and take him away from her all because your dad was "missing" and now, now she's dead." Cas started to wave around the wooden spoon, not caring that he was flicking stuff everywhere. "He sacrificed himself so he wouldn't lose Amy as well. He knew that you would do it and make him feel like shit. Well guess what Prince Charming, he beat you to the punch and now... now Amy is in that bedroom all alone waiting for her son to come into this fucked up world that your kind made it to be, scared shitless, wanting me to step up and take Sam's place, but is afraid to ask. So Dean, ask yourself, is it worth all the fucking trouble? Your selfishness more important then the ones around you? If you want to make up for the shit you've created. Start with Gabriella. She's been in the bathroom crying for the past hour." Castiel dropped the spoon into the sink, then went back to making waffles.  
Dean couldn't believe that he was cussing him out, but let everything sink in before getting up and going to his bedroom where Gabby was.


	7. Life and Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabby and Dean make up; Dean finds himself in a compromising situation with Amy.

"Gabby, would you please stop and talk to me." Dean chased after her as she rushed out of the bathroom and into their bedroom, he closed the door behind him watching her grab her large purse and stuffing things into it. "Please. I am trying to apologize to you."  
"I don't want it. I don't need it. You obviously think that my best friend is more important."  
Dean grabbed her arm and stopped her. He let go when she glared at him. "Because she's with my brother and I just wanted to help out. But Cas is stepping up now and I'm stepping down. He promised Sammy that he'd take care of her because he asked him to. I guess I just became selfish because it's always been my duty to take care of her while he was away. It became a bad habit. I feel that I fucked up these last nine months and it's not fair to you. I'm done. I'll always be number one uncle, but I can't lose you. I've lost too much already and it's time that I fight for the things that I want. Sam's not here to fight for, I've proved myself to Amy, so now it's time to prove myself to you."  
"And what if Sam comes back and he wants his family? Are you going to step in and blow Cas off?" She started to slide into diva stance.  
"No. It's not my problem. My problem is fixing what I have with you and making sure that my nephew is protected and loved. The role of an uncle, right?"  
"Yes. For the most part."  
"I'm not trying to take him as my own. Not trying to get with her. I'm not in my early twenties anymore. I cannot get girls the way I use to. I'm still surprised that you stuck around for as long as you have."  
"I did it more for her."  
"But would you be able to do it for me now?"  
"I guess I can, but this is your last chance. Oh, by the way, Cas wanted me to go shopping with him in an hour, so can you go take Amy to the baby store?"  
"Sure, I guess."  
"Thanks."  
"May I do something?"  
"Depends on what it is and who it's with."  
Dean grabbed her and pushed her against the door frame of the closet, mouth on hers, tasting the bitter cherries she ate earlier. His lips parted with hers, rubbing his tongue against hers, feeling his hard self push against his jeans. It had been a month since the last time they had done anything remotely fun and he wasn't wanting to wait any longer. He grabbed the back of her neck, pulled his lips away, then moved to her neck, biting as hard as he could without drawing blood. She gasped and clawed at his shirt, popping the buttons off. As the shirt slipped off of him, her hands went to his pants and yanked them apart, kissing his chest all the way down to his manhood. Before she could even begin to lick his hardness, Dean grabbed her shoulders, pulled her to her feet and pushed her into the door frame again. "You don't get to tease me this time." His voice was horse, hands firm against her breasts. With one swift he had her button up shirt undone and on the floor, then tackled her bra as well as her jeans. He stuck his hand down her panties, feeling how wet she was. "Ah, that's what I wanted." His fingers circled her nub, making her pant and bite his neck. Her fingers clawed his chest as he stuck two fingers into her tight core, hitting her favorite spot. After a few more minutes passed, Gabby finally had enough and slammed him into the closet door, mouth on his. Dean tried to push her off to become dominate again, but lost his footing and fell into the closet on top of all their clothes, taking her down with him. Gabby laughed as she sat up and saw the handcuffs. Quickly she put them on him, locking him to the bottom part of the shelf. He gave her a dirty "come here" look, then moaned as she slid herself down onto his hard member. Desperately wanting to touch her, he wiggled his hands until she grabbed them and demanded him to stay put. As she rolled her hips sharply, his inhales became spotty as well as his exhales. Cuss words were flying from the both of them until she reached her limit and almost screamed. Dean followed soon after. Gabby giggled as she bent over and kissed him.  
"I'm going to take a shower."  
"What?" He looked and sounded confused. "Wait, don't leave me here." She got up and walked away. "GABBY! DAMMIT!! UNLOCK THESE!!" But she never came back, just laughed and closed the bathroom door behind her.

 

Dean made a face at the foo-foo-ness on some of the girly clothes he passed. He couldn't believe the stuff they put on girls clothes now days and was glad that Amy was having a boy. When they walked into the boys section, he tried to hold back the urge to grab everything and throw it into the cart. "How about this?" He held up a shirt that had a cowboy on it.  
"Awe that's cute. What's the size?"  
"It says six months."  
"Alright. That's fine." She smiled as he bounced up and down like a little kid and placed it into the cart. "If you want, look for clothes from newborn to six months. It's what I need right now."  
"Ooooh. Okay. How about this one?" He pulled a red outfit off of the rack. It was a fireman outfit.  
"That's cute. Sure. Why not?"  
Again he bounced up and down like a little kid, then placed it into the cart. Seeing something brown out of the corner of his eye, he turned and begun to laugh. "Holy shit. We HAVE to get this. Sammy would be proud." He went over to the next rack and grabbed the brown sweatshirt. When he brought it to her, he held up the hoodie and she busted up laughing.  
"A moose. How cute. Yes please." A huge smile was on her face as she watched him place it into the cart. She then turned back to the pants and begun to grab some, piling it into the cart.  
Dean found another shirt and laughed again. "This one... he's definitely wearing all the time at my house." He held up a white shirt with a picture of a pie with the words "Cutie Pie" written on it. Without permission he tossed it into the cart then went over to the socks. "Want some socks?"  
"Yes please."  
He grabbed five packs and headed back to the cart. "Just how much did the Angels give you?"  
"Unlimited amount. I guess since it's their... um....nephew. If that even works for Angels."  
"I wouldn't know, but wouldn't they be guardian Angels?"  
"Or in Gabe's place, fairy godmother." They laughed as they grabbed a few more things then went down the diaper isle.  
"Have you gotten a bassinet yet?"  
"Nope, but they are upstairs so we can go look at those next." She grabbed four bags and tossed them into the cart. When she saw how low the lotions and bath stuff was, she whined. "Dean, a little help please."  
He looked at her dilemma and shrugged his shoulders. As he crouched down, he looked at the different types. "What do you need? Lavender? Lilac? Primrose? Jasmine?"  
"Lavender bath wash and lotion please and then the regular wash. It should be yellow."  
"Does this shit actually work when it comes to putting them to sleep?"  
"Yes, actually it's been proven by the kids I babysat while growing up. Have to use the wash then the lotion."  
"Cool. I should try that some time." He winked at her as he grabbed the bottles, stood and placed them into the cart.  
She reached up for the pacifiers, and asked him to grab bottles. Together they filled the cart up, took it to the front of the business where Balthazar and Gabriel were, then went over to the elevators and got onto them. When they got off on the third floor, Dean held the doors open as she waddled out. "Ugh. Five more days. I cannot wait to get him out."  
"I'm sure he cannot wait to see you." He followed her out, walking with her to the cribs. "What type of crib do you want?"  
"I'm not picky. I wanted the jungle theme, but since you did western, we'll have to find a light wood. Maybe like that one." She waddled over to the crib that was for only two hundred. "Why do they have to be so expensive?"  
"Remember, you don't have to buy it."  
"But I feel so bad."  
"Don't." He looked at the crib next to it. "This ones four hundred."  
"Ugh, let's get this one." She flicked the merry-go-round, then headed over to the bassinets as Dean flagged an employee down. Amy hated everything that she saw, but there was no other choice. It was either blue or green and purple would be option-less with Sam and Dean. The worker and Dean followed her around, writing down what she wanted. From the crib to the bassinet, diaper bag to changing table. She even order wooden letters that would spell out Winchester, which made Dean happy that she was going to use his last name. By the time they were done, the employee had everything downstairs and into a moving van for them.  
Amy touched her belly on the underside as she waddled to the elevator, wondering why she was feeling pain. Dean, with a worried look on his face, held the door open for her, then walked on behind her. "Are you alright?"  
"Yeah. I think he's shifting still. Is it suppose to hurt?" She made painful noises as she leaned against the wall, then looked up at him. "Amy, let's get you to the hospital."  
She nodded her head, then slid to the floor screaming. "Oh God, it hurts."  
Dean rushed to her, getting down onto his knees and just as he grabbed a hold of her arms, the elevator stopped working. "What the fuck?" He looked around, noticing that they weren't on the second or first floor. "Shit. We're stuck."  
"Oh my.....Dean... I think... I think he's coming now."  
"What? No. No no. You have five days left."  
"Dean, the doctor said that I was at a seven three days ago. You need to check my legs. Are they wet?" He reached up her dressed and ran his hand across her thigh, then nodded. "Then he's about to come. We aren't going to make it. You're going to have to get him out."  
"How am I suppose to cut the cord?"  
"Don't you have your knife?"  
"No. I left it all in the car so I wouldn't scare mothers."  
"There has to be something in my purse. Please check."  
Dean slipped her purse off her shoulder and begun to rummage through it. "Here." He grabbed a pair of scissors. "I don't want to know why they are in there, but it'll work."  
"It was for a crafting project last week. I forgot to take them out." She tried to hold back a scream, but it was no use. "Holy Shit. I need drugs." She blinked her eyes. "Cas. Call Cas."  
"What?! NO. I'm not calling him."  
"Cas is the only one who can take the pain away. Please Dean. Do it."  
"No. Not after the way he treated me last night."  
"GET OVER IT DEAN!" She screamed, making him jump. "Ah fuck. You have to stick your hands near my vag and see if his head is coming out."  
"What? NO!"  
"JUST DO IT!" She screamed again as pain surged through her. Dean flipped up her dress, then placed his hands where he never thought they'd go again. "Do you feel it?"  
"Yes. Push."  
She pushed. Screams exited her mouth again. "Oh my God. I think there's something wrong."  
"What do you mean?"  
"He's stuck. There's something wrong. Check the cord."  
Dean ran his fingers around until he felt the cord. "Fuck fuck fuck. It's around his neck."  
"GET IT OFF. Please don't let him die."  
"I promise. I swear on my own life." Dean grabbed the scissors, flipped them, then begun to cut the cord, hoping he didn't cut her or the baby.  
"I don't care what you do to me. Get it off of him."  
Dean cut the last part, dropped the scissors, then unwrapped it. He placed his forearms under the head, hands on the shoulders. He then slightly yelled at her. "Push baby, push." As she pushed, he pulled his nephew out, spun him around to face him and stuck his pinky into the mouth. As he scooped out the gunk, she leaned her head back against the wall and watched him. Dean then wrapped him in his favorite jacket, tying the sleeves together. "Welcome to the world Isaiah Samuel Winchester." He smirked, then looked up at Amy. "Ames. Want to hold your son?" He reached out to touch her, only to find that she was cold. "Ames?" He shook her, realizing that she wasn't moving or breathing. "Amy. Amethyst, wake up." Fearful, he touched her neck and then begun to cry. Dean held his nephew close to his chest, falling back onto his butt. "Castiel. Please. I beg you to help. Don't let her die. Not now. Not when her son needs her." Suddenly he felt a warm hand touch his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Cas standing there.  
"I need you to stand on the other side, cover his ears." Without hesitation, he did as asked, then watched Cas crouch down and touch her. His hand sunk into her body, which for Dean, looked like a horror movie. Cas held onto her heart as she jumped back to life, screaming as she felt his hand leave her body. Cas cupped her face and looked into her eyes. "Welcome back. Your son is waiting for you." He kissed her on the forehead, stood, then looked at Dean. "Help is here for you guys. Take care of her." Cas disappeared as the elevator started to move again.  
Dean moved over to her and pulled her into his arms. He placed Isaiah into her arms, then kissed her on the head. "Don't scare me like that."  
"I can't help what happens."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
The elevator doors opened and two paramedics walked in, one taking Isaiah as the other helped her out and onto a gurney. Dean got up and followed them out of the store, hoping to never have to go back ever again.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean laid on the bed with Isaiah, while Amy was in the shower. Gabby had gone to the store with Balthazar and Castiel was nowhere in sight. It had been sixteen weeks since the little one came into the world and Dean was still amazed at how well his nephew was learning. Isaiah's hand wrapped around Dean's index finger, bringing it to his mouth to taste. Dean teased him. "You don't want to taste that. You don't need to know what these hands did to monsters." He slipped his finger away, then sat his nephew up to look around. "That should be more appealing." But little Isaiah didn't like that and started to wail. "What did I do? Damn you are so complicated." Dean slipped off the bed, taking him along and carried him around the room, slightly bouncing him. "Shhh. Please, it's not going to kill you. Tasting my icky hands isn't going to make you happy." But Isaiah didn't stop crying, just made it worse. "Momma's going to come out of the shower in a few. Just let her have time to herself. Please. Please stop crying." Dean tried to think of what could be wrong. "I fed you ten minutes ago. You don't have a fever. You already had a nap. You can't have a dirty diaper cause I changed it before I fed you. What could you possibly be crying about?" He stopped bouncing and started to sing. "I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride, I'm wanted dead or alive, Wanted dead or alive." Realizing that his singing was making Isaiah stop crying, but still whimpering, he continued to sing. "Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for days, And the people I meet always go their separate ways, Sometimes you tell the day, By the bottle that you drink, And times when you're alone all you do is think."  
Amy opened the bathroom door and leaned against the door frame while watching Dean pace back and fourth singing. "I walk these streets, a loaded six string on my back  
I play for keeps, 'cause I might not make it back, I've been everywhere, and I'm standing tall, I've seen a million faces an I've rocked them all." A slight smile came to her face. She then started to sing with him, which made Dean stop and look at her, still singing. "I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride, I'm wanted, dead or alive, I'm a cowboy, I got the night on my side, I'm wanted dead or alive, And I ride, dead or alive, I still drive, dead or alive, Dead or alive."  
"Damn girl. Never knew that you could sing."  
"Sammy did. I just never thought I was good enough, so I decided that my children would be the only ones to hear me."  
"Well, keep it up for them. They will be glad you did and maybe become singers themselves."  
She went over to the bed and sat down. "Where do you suppose Cas is at?"  
"Who knows. He's like that. One minute he's here then poof he's gone."  
"I tried to call Gabs, but I think she's in a dead zone."  
"Yeah, some of the stores are like that." He went to the bed and gently laid Isaiah down, groaning when he started to cry again. "What am I doing wrong?"  
"Did you burp him?"  
He frowned, then lifted his nephew and placed him against his shoulder and patted his back until he burped. The loud burp made Dean pull away and look at him in a disgusted manner. "Excuse you." Isaiah laughed. "Oh, you think that is funny." He laid him back down and started to tickle him, smiling when the laughter kept coming. "This is awesome."  
"I wish that Sam and Cas could see this."  
Dean looked up at her. "Stop with the emo shit."  
"What?!"  
"You're son is having fun and all you can think about is the two people you can't make stay. Think of something happier. Like the fact that you are here right now with your son, playing with him. The nice hot shower you just had without your son clinging onto you cause uncle Dean was here to watch him." He looked back at his nephew and started to make faces.  
"I am, I just wish they were here. And you don't need to be a dick."  
"I don't mean to be, but come on. They made their choices. It's nothing that you and I could ever fix."  
The bedroom door opened just then and Cas walked in, flowers in his hand. "Sorry I'm late. I didn't know what you would like." He walked over to her and handed the flowers over. "So I just picked tulips and daisies from the field." He watched her look them over, then jump up onto the bed and hug him.  
"Oh thank you so much, Cas. So thoughtful of you." She kissed him on the cheek, then got off of the bed and went into the kitchen with them. As she rummaged through the cupboards for a vase, Cas stepped out of the room and looked at her.  
"I can't stay long. I have to do some important things and then I'll be back and you can talk all you want to me."  
"And snuggle?" She glanced over her shoulder.  
"Sure. Whatever you want."  
She shoved the flowers into the vase, filled it with water, then took it to the dinner table and placed it down. She then went over to him and kissed him on the lips, lingering longer then planned. He pushed her off, excused himself, then turned and went into her room. "Dean, I have to do a personal case."  
"Okay."  
"Please don't be mean to Amy while I'm gone."  
"Fine. Oh and if you run into Gabby, tell her that I've been waiting over an hour for her."  
"Can do." He nodded, then looked at Amy who walked past him, right over to the bed and sat down next to her son. "I shouldn't be too long." And with that, he was gone.  
"What do you suppose he's doing?" She laid down onto her neck and pulled her son onto her chest.  
"Who knows. Just a bunch of Angel shit to me."  
"Really? Can they actually shit?"  
He gently slapped her for her sarcasm, even though none of them knew the answer. "It kind of worries me that she's been gone this long with Balthazar."  
"Are you more worried about him being an Angel or her being a tease?"  
"I...um." He knew that she had a point. No matter how much Gabby could tease Balthazar, he wouldn't ever step over the boundaries of friendship or Angelship. If that was even a word, he thought to himself. "Nope. I guess not." He laid down onto his back and flipped on the t.v. making a face when he saw Barney. "Helllll no." He changed the channel, stopping it on Family Guy and started to laugh.

 

Castiel walked down the pier, listening for any Demon or Angel that could be approaching. He wanted things to be done discreetly, although sometimes it never happened the way he planned. He neared the bench slowly, wondering if the hooded man was the person he wanted to talk to. Cas stopped and turned his back to him, slowly sitting down on the other side of the bench.  
"You've come a long ways Angel." The man's voice was deep and gruff.  
"I come for good reasons."  
"For you, or for that wrench that's supposedly a decedent?"  
"It's not really for you to know or to find out."  
"Your assumptions are wild."  
"But are they correct?"  
"Yes, but nothing will come of it until the next crescent moon. You better prepare your little princess of what's to come. Because it aint going to be pretty."  
"She will be fine. I will get her prepared for this."  
"She will grow to hating you if you don't do this correctly."  
"How am I suppose to do this correctly if I don't even know what it is?"  
The man turned to him, grabbing his arm and twisting it. His other hand went to his neck, squeezing tightly. "The only way you can do this is without your grace. Otherwise, she'll think you're going to kill him." And in an instant, the man cut Castiel's neck just right and took his grace. "Fairwell, Human lover." The man shoved Castiel off of the bench into the mud puddle, jumping up and running off. Castiel held his neck, rolled over onto his stomach and tried to hoist himself up onto the bench. When he removed his hand, he was surprised that he wasn't left bleeding to death. Dean and Amy were his sanctuary and it was going to be a long walk back home. If only he could call out to his brothers for help. Would they even hear him? He wondered as he stood, waited for a bit, then begun his journey back home.

 

Balthazar and Gabriel looked at Amy, not knowing what to tell her. "We haven't seen Cas in the last few hours."  
"I was hoping he would have come back by now. He knows that he's been slacking on the story time with Isaiah."  
"Here, let me take him and I'll read to him for now." Gabby reached out and took her nephew from her friend. "Auntie Gabby is going to read you Peter Pan." She walked back into the bedroom, closing the door halfway.  
"What was the last thing he said to you guys?" Balthazar asked.  
"He said that he had some Angel business to do." Dean responded. "Usually that means that it would be days before hearing from him again."  
"Cas doesn't have any Angel business. He hasn't had any since God took back the throne and Heaven."  
"Huh. I was wondering why we don't have so many cases anymore." Dean scratched the back of his head.  
"Well, what else could it be? Do I disgust him that much for him to stay away?"  
"No Amy. Don't say that. If he thought that, he wouldn't have gotten you flowers."  
"He could of if he was just trying to be nice."  
Dean groaned. "Don't start with the emo shit again, please."  
She sighed. "Well, what about Anna? Would she know anything?"  
"Anna isn't allowed to step foot onto this plane of existence until Jesus comes back." Gabriel spoke up. "Alfie too."  
"There can only be one other good explanation. Crowley." Balthazar got evil eyes from his friends.  
"What?" Dean and Amy questioned them.  
"Why the hell would he have something to do with that piece of shit?"  
"You'd be surprise at what kind of information Cas can get about someone in hell. Someone in particular." Balthazar turned to Amy.  
"No. No way. Keep Cas away from him. Hell already took one man from me, he isn't taking Cas nor Dean NOR my son! It's bad enough that Fennrah is after my son."  
"Fennrah?" Gabriel spoke up. "You've seen Fennrah."  
"How else would I be here, mother of a Winchester."  
"Fennrah is none other then Lucifer himself. He comes in many forms and will give any name to make sure that he's not detected. He's after your son because he couldn't keep Sam for himself. He can make your son do things that you can only imagine in your nightmares."  
"Neigh, worse." Everyone turned to the door seeing Castiel standing there. He kicked the door close and slowly walked over to them. "Your nightmares would be nothing compared to what he would make Sam and Isaiah do. You have no clue what you are up against because you are a decedent of Eve. Dean only knows a quarter of what Lucifer can make Sam do."  
"Why does he want my son?"  
"I don't know. My grace was stolen again." Everyone groaned. "But as it was being taken, I could see what was to become of Sam if you do not stand for what you believe in. Protect your son. Your faith with God is a start."  
"What else am I to do?"  
"I'm not positive, but we have to cover everything we can think of."  
"I'll start on the demon traps."  
"They will work, but he can still control Sam."  
"He'll never betray me."  
"Don't bet on it." Gabriel responded, then disappeared.  
"We're going to collect some things, see if there's any extra Angels that are willing to help. Be back shortly." Balthazar went up to her, kissed her on the cheek, then turned and disappeared.  
Amy shot a pissed off look at Cas. "How could you let someone do this to you?"  
"I sacrificed my grace to get that information for you. You could at least be grateful." Castiel walked away, annoyed.  
Amy folded her arms over her chest, trying to not cry. "Oh God. Why now. Why can't you just give me Sam back?" She ran her hands over her face, then went into the bedroom to be with her son.


	9. Chapter 9

Laying on the bed, next to Isaiah, Castiel rolled over onto his side and propped his head up onto his arm. He had just taken a shower, hairy messy, smelling like Irish Spring soap. Amy had jumped into the shower right as he walked out, saying that she was behind schedule for Isaiah's doctor's appointment. Cas offered to watch him, then begun to do so, not knowing what to do while being stared at.  
Twenty minutes later, Amy walked out of the bathroom surprised that her son was still laying on his back. "You didn't want to hold him?"  
"I've only held a baby once. She didn't really like me. I fear the same with him." Cas sat up.  
"Hmm okay. SO sit him up and take off his shirt and put on that one that Dean wanted him to wear." Cas begun to do so, but couldn't figure out how to hold him up while taking off the shirt. "Okay, like this." She climbed onto the bed, pulled her son close and begun to undress him, leaving Castiel in awe. "Now, put the clean shirt on." Cas scrunched up the shirt, plopped it over Isaiah's head, then pulled it down while pushing his arms through the sleeves. "There you go. Good job Cas." She smiled. "I'll finish dressing him if you can warm up the car."  
"That I can do." Cas hopped off of the bed and shuffled out of the room.  
Amy quickly changed her son's diaper, pulled on clean pants, then picked him up and carried him out to the car.  
"Dean was nice enough to pack the car for you. He left you a note." He handed her a lime green sticky note. She read it, then smiled.  
"What a dork." She looked up at Cas. "Do you want to go with us?"  
"To the doctor's?"  
"Yeah, why not?"  
"Well..."  
"Get in the car." She slightly snapped as she placed her son into the car seat, fastened the seat belt then closed the door. She climbed into the driver's seat as he got in and closed the door. Once they were off, Cas noticed that she was acting different today and he was bound and determined to find out why.  
When they arrived at the doctor's office, Cas carried Isaiah over to the chairs and sat down as Amy went to the front desk to check in. A young mother with big breasts and blonde hair walked in with her five year old son, going straight over to the empty chairs and sat down. When she saw Cas, she immediately began to flirt.  
"Oh, you son is cute. What's his name?"  
"Oh, no. He's not my son."  
"If he's not yours, then where's the mother?"  
"She's at the front desk."  
The blonde looked over her shoulder, wondering which one he was talking about. "Is she your girlfriend?"  
"No. She wouldn't ever consider it."  
"Are you gay then?" She wondered, hoping he wasn't.  
Before he could answer, Amy walked up and pulled her son out of his arms. "The doctor wants to see him now." She noticed him starting at the blonde. She rolled her eyes and started to walk away not realizing that Cas got up and followed her until the nurse pointed him out. "Cas. What are you doing?"  
"I'm very interested with how this process is done."  
She sighed, then kept going as the nurse led them to an empty room in the back. After the nurse took Isaiah's vitals and left the room, Amy tried her best to ignore him, finding it difficult because of how innocent he was.  
"Amy, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing. Just exhausted."  
"How about I watch him for a couple of hours while you slept?"  
"Why, so you can pick up more women with my son?"  
"I have no interest in anyone other then you."  
Amy became startled, not understanding why he would say that. "Are you joking?"  
"No. I don't joke."  
The door opened and the doctor walked in just as he was about to explain himself. She smiled at Amy and held out her hand. "Hi. I'm Doctor Aparicia. I've been in this line of work for twenty-five years now. I see that you switched doctors twice now. May I ask why?"  
Amy shook her hand. "They assumed that I was trying to kill my son because I'm against shots."  
"Ah, that's understandable. Well, you can fill out this blue form, which states that until you give permission to, no one is allowed to give him shots. Once you are done, you can turn it into the nurse at the front desk and then be on your merry way."  
"Thank you." She took the blue form and begun to fill it out as the doctor re-checked the vitals and Castiel watched in awe. Neither one of them mentioned about if he was the father or not and the doctor never bothered to ask, which made Amy feel relieved.  
When Cas and Amy started to leave, Cas carrying Isaiah again, the blonde called out to him. "Would you like my number?"  
Dumbfounded, he answered. "Why would I like your number?" He kept walking outside, handing Isaiah over to Amy when they got the car. Amy put her son in the car seat, fastened his seat belt and then got into the driver's seat once again as he got into the passenger seat. "Amy. Why would I like her number?"  
Amy tried to not laugh. "Cas, she was flirting with you. She wants to hook up with you. Sleep with you."  
"Any why would I do that?"  
"Because you're a handsome, single man with no children. I cannot believe you never see all the women who check you out. Teenagers, married women and older women as well."  
"Older women?"  
"The elderly." His face scrunched up in disgust. "Cas. How old would you be if you were human?"  
Without skipping a beat he answered. "Thirty-nine."  
"See usually men at your age are married and have kids."  
"Do you view me this way?"  
"No. I still see you as an Angel."  
"But if I were human. No ability to get my grace back?"  
"I can't answer that because I don't know."  
Isaiah started to fuss, which caused Cas to change the subject.  
"Let's go home. He's probably starving."  
Amy started the car, then pulled out of the parking slot and drove off. She couldn't wait to get home and pass her son off to Dean, while Gabriel and Balthazar started to train her. The whole way back home, they sat in silence, except Isaiah who cooed every so often.  
When Amy pulled the car into the driveway, she immediately turned off the car, got out, got her son out and marched into the house. Dean smiled big when he saw them. "Hey, there's my little man. How are you doing?" Isaiah smiled and leaned over when Dean held out his hands and pulled him out of Amy's arms. He then noticed her frown. "Hey, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing really. Just exhausted." She lied.  
"Do you want to take a nap before the boys get here?"  
"No. I'll take one afterwards if you and Gabby don't mind."  
"Not at all. Well at least I don't. She's still asleep. Drank too much last night."  
Amy rolled her eyes. "Anyway. I'll be out in the garage stretching. Please feed him soon." Amy kissed her son, then turned and walked away.  
"Okay. We're having coffee and donuts." Amy growled at him. "But you little man, you get formula and mush." Dean walked into the kitchen and sat Isaiah in his highchair. Dean started to feed him, stopping when Gabriel walked in with a worried look on his face.  
"We need to talk. All of us."

 

Balthazar was standing in front of Amy holding her arm out in front of her, showing her some moves she could do with her elbows, when Dean opened the door and stuck his head through. "We all need to sit down and talk. Right now." Dean went back inside, ignoring her groans.  
Not quite sure what to expect, Balthazar and Amy went into the house and into the living room where everyone was sitting. Amy sat down in between Gabby and Dean, pulled her son into her lap, then looked up at Gabriel.  
"Sam is back, but he's not the same." He saw Amy's face change. "I don't know if he's possessed or not, so be very cautious if he comes here. Girls, yell for us and do not let him leave with the baby. We are not fully aware of what he could do."  
Amy's heart began to sink. To tell Sam that he couldn't be near his son was heartbreaking. Amy stood, then walked away with her son and went into her bedroom, barely holding herself together as she closed the door and went to the bed. Dean got up and went into her room before anyone could prevent him.  
"Amy." He watched her lay her son onto the bed, then laid down herself." Can I do anything for you?"  
"Just let me rest."  
Dean backed away, closing the door behind him and decided to let her be until she was ready to leave the room. He was glad that he made her room the first one to be secured, making it difficult for any entities to enter. He wanted to stay, to watch over them while they slept, but he knew she wouldn't want him to, so the next best thing was to not leave the living room as much as possible.


	10. Chapter 10

Not able to keep Amy off his mind, Castiel rummaged through the cupboards in the kitchen, pulling out everything he could get his hands on to make cookies. Dean walked into the kitchen wondering why he friend seemed upset. "Cas. Why are slamming things? The girls are trying to sleep."  
"I don't care."  
"Isaiah's trying to sleep."  
Cas stopped what he was doing, sighed heavily then begun to measure out ingredients and dumping them into the large bowl.  
"Alright Cas. What's wrong?"  
"Nothing I can't handle."  
"It's something bad enough to make you slam things like a normal human male would."  
"I'm just at a loss with some things and I can't seem to get around them."  
"Like what? Give me an example."  
"Today at the doctors office, a young mother asked me if I like to have her number. Amy said that the woman wanted to sleep with me."  
Dean chuckled. "That's a good thing. It means that you're attractive."  
Cas turned around. "I know. That's what Amy said."  
"So what's the problem then?"  
"I only want Amy to be attracted to me, but I cannot configure all the different ways to make her."  
"Whoa Cas. You cannot make her. There's one thing that I've learned about women, especially Amy. If she wants you, she'll let you know, in a blunt way. If she hasn't given you verbal indication, don't even bother."  
"But she's...." Cas started to lose focus."  
"Breath taking. Gorgeous, yadda yadda. I already know what you feel. I've been there with her all my life. She's only had eyes for my brother and that's the way it's always going to be. She needs to realize that Sam may never be the same again. Whatever you do, don't push her. She'll bite back and then you may never get a chance with her."  
"She kissed me though."  
"Wait, she kissed you? Dammit. I never got that. I always initiated the kiss. Shit. You might just have a chance."  
"But Sam..." His voice trailed off.  
"Fuck Sam. He ditched her so he cannot complain." Dean snapped a little, which made Cas jump. "I love my brother, I do, but that was the shittiest thing he could ever do."

 

Amethyst was content when she opened her eyes, seeing her son staring at her. "Well hello there handsome. Did you sleep well?" She sat up, pulled him into her arms and kissed his face. "Momma loves you." She smiled at him as she slid out of bed, went to her dresser and grabbed his bottle. "You're looking like your daddy every day. If only he could see you." She turned and headed to the door. "What are the odds that he's possessed?"  
"But I'm not." A voice very familiar rang out as they stepped out of the bathroom. She froze in her tracks, not knowing what to do. "Amethyst. Turn around. Let me see my son."  
"No." She covered her sons face with his blanket. "You cannot see him. You're not real."  
"But I am and I want to see your beautiful face. My son. I've already missed out on too much."  
"You should of thought about that before you left."  
"I wasn't suppose to be gone this long. Please. I swear to you. I don't want to hurt you. If I do, banish me back to hell."  
"How am I to believe it's really you and not a demon possessing you?"  
"Ask me anything."  
"Angels and Demons know everything about you. About me. It has to be something that they would have over looked."  
Sam quickly went to the window, crouched down and pushed his fingers against the baseboard. He became upset when his items weren't there. "Where are my parents wedding rings?"  
"I hid them not too long after you left."  
Sam slowly stood back up, understanding her fear. "Then I cannot be mad." He went back around the bed, stopping at the foot of the bed. "I have loved you from the moment I could understand what love meant. You've been my best friend for twenty-seven years and although I screwed up by being with Jessica, I couldn't get you off my mind. I prayed every night for your safety and kept an eye out for you everywhere I went. I tried to forget about you when I was with Ruby, even when I had no soul, you were still on my mind. If that's not true love then I guess I've always been wrong." When she didn't respond, he continued on. "I'll forever be grateful to Cas and Dean for raising my son with you, but I cannot stand them doing it anymore. I deserve to have a chance."  
"No Sam. You don't. You earn it."  
"I sacrificed myself for you. For our son. Isn't that enough punishment?" When he heard his son becoming restless, he realized he only had one more shot before she walked out and tell everyone. "Mo ghrá, mo chara, mo chuid den tsao."  
Amy's heart fluttered as she remembered what that meant to them when they were kids. My love, my friend, my share of life. No one in the whole wide world even knew that they had that saying. Not even Dean. She held back tears as she slowly turned around, afraid that she was going to see a demon instead. When she saw that it was really him, a sigh of relief overcame her. "Promise me that you wont hurt him. He's the only thing that matters."  
"I swear on my life. Never to hurt him. Never to let anyone influence or hurt him." He held still even though he badly wanted to hold his arms out.  
Amy slowly went to him, stopping a few inches from him and held out her son.  
"What did you decide on for his name? Christopher James or Nicholas Scott?"  
"Neither." He frowned. "Isaiah Samuel." His frown faded, surprised and pleased that she named their son after him. "You gave him my name." He took his son into his arms. "Hi son. I'm your father."  
"Oh geesh. Don't go all Darth Vader now." She tried to laugh through her emotional state.  
Sam kissed his son on the forehead, then looked down at her. Oh how much he wanted to touch her again, but he was afraid that if he did, she'd scream. "You're as beautiful as I remember. The first beautiful thing to see in such a long time."  
"Besides your son." He smirked. "Sam..." Her voice trailed off as tears rolled down her face, hands gripping the bottle tight. He reached out and gently wiped the rears off with his thumb. He opened his hand and cupped her face, rubbing her cheek with his thumb. Amy wanted to run and tell Dean that his brother was back, but knew if she did so, everyone would go bat shit crazy. Sam bent down, took her lips with his and lingered the kiss. Butterflies hit her stomach like they once did before he disappeared, wondering if it was the same for him. When he pulled away, he stood straight, then handed Isaiah back to her, letting go when she had a hold of him. He didn't want to stop holding his son, but the want for her to trust him had to be there first.  
"Amy...." His voice was soft, but was cut off when the door opened and Dean stepped halfway in, doing a double take before yelling for Cas.  
"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Dean yelled as he marched in and went to her side, stepping in front of her and Isaiah. Sam held his hands up and started to back away. "How the fuck did you get in here?"  
"Climbed through the bathroom window."  
"Dean." Amy protested.  
"Run." Dean demanded.  
"Dean, he's not here to hurt me or my son."  
"You don't know that."  
"Yes I do. He had the chance to take my son, but he didn't. He had plenty enough time to while I slept, but he didn't. Dean. Trust him. He's your brother."  
Dean glared at him, not taking his eyes off of him as the others came rushing into the bedroom. The Angels were surprised to see Sam standing there.  
"But you sigiled this room." Cas looked around, then back at the boys.  
"Fuck yeah I did."  
"If he's not stuck in the demon trap, Dean, he's real."  
Dean had a hard time accepting that. He pulled out his water bottle, opened it and splashed his brother in the face. Seeing that Sam was nothing but irritated, Dean started to calm down.  
"Are you satisfied?"  
"Ames, how did you figure?"  
"I guess true love will show itself." She looked at Sam just as he looked at her, amused. "Dean, I think he's passed the test. He's not a demon and I'm sure not an Angel or the boys would have detected him."  
"She's right." Gabriel backed her up.  
"Next time, use the front door."  
"And chance it with the fucking guns? I don't think so." Dean was impressed, then confused when Sam held out his hand to be taken. Dean grabbed his hand then was pulled into a hug. "I missed you."  
"Yup. Okay. You're getting too tight." Sam let him go, then turned to the Angels.  
"Hi Gabe, Balth." He then looked at Gabby. "Gabs."  
"Hey Sammy. Welcome home." She smiled.  
He then turned to Cas. "You have some explaining to do. You swore it was only for a few months."  
"I was assured that it was going to be. If it makes anything better for you, my grace was stolen again."  
"That sucks." He quickly turned back to Amethyst. "You and I have some catching up to do. May I?" He held his hands out to grab his son, glad that she allowed him to take him. Sam took Isaiah to the bed, sat down and arched his legs, leaning his son against them. Gabby pushed the boys out of the bedroom, then went to Dean and dragged him out, winking at her best friend.  
"Love you guys." She called out as she closed the door behind her.  
"Love you to Gabs." Sam and Amy responded.  
Amy went to the bed and sat down next to Sam. She was glad that she finally had her man back and wasn't wanting him to leave her ever again. The only bad thing was, she didn't know if she was ever going to find out what happened to him, once the hell hounds had a hold of him. But then again, she didn't even know if she wanted to find out. Sam held her hand, while the other one tickled his son, huge smile on his face, not wanting to let him go. He was afraid to hear what he had missed, yet still wanted to know so he could make up for it and continued on from there. He was glad that he didn't miss out on his sons first steps or words, but sad that he missed his first roll, first face expressions and first taste of food.


	11. Chapter 11

Giving Sam the whole day with his son made Amy feel like her whole life was complete. Unfortunately for Sam, Dean still didn't trust him and decided to go with Sam and his nephew wherever they went. At the grocery store, Dean and Sam pushed Isaiah in a cart, getting stares from everyone that they passed. Dean desperately wanted to tell them to mind their own business, but at the same time announce that they were brothers, not lovers.  
When they stopped in the baby food isle, Sam wondered what his son loved, wanting to call Amy to find out, but he also didn't want to wake her up from her nap. Dean started to get antsy and sassy.  
"What are the odds that Amy will turn into a crazy ass Goddess, with like horns or tenticals or something on those lines?"  
Sam got irritated quick. "Dean, stop talking about my girlfriend like that."   
"And her boobs.....do you think they'd get bigger, or shrink?"  
"Dean. Shut up."  
"Hey if they get bigger, more milk for the kid." Dean and Sam looked at Isaiah who wasn't paying attention.  
"You do have a point, but please stop talking about her like that."  
Dean glared at his nephew. "Are we even sure that Gadreel isn't a part of Isaiah and that's why Fennrah wants him?"  
"What do you mean?" Sam grabbed a handful of jars and placed them into the cart.  
"That Isaiah is part Angel."  
"I rather have that then demon."  
Dean nodded. "So what is it kid? Angel or Demon? Demon?" Isaiah didn't look at him, but as soon as Dean said Angel, Isaiah looked right at him. "Holy shit did you see that?"  
"See what Dean?" Sam grabbed oatmeal boxes and tossed them into the cart.  
"Look at your son."  
Sam looked at his son right when Dean said 'Angel' again, seeing Isaiah look up at him. "So what? Maybe he likes the word?"  
"No no. Watch. Demon." Isaiah looked away from Dean. "Angel." Isaiah looked at Dean again, smile on his face.  
"Are you fucking kidding me? He better not be Angel."  
"I thought you said you rather have that then demon?"  
"I rather have him be normal and not have the life that we have."  
"Dude, we're beyond that now. He'll never have a normal life. As long as Fennrah is after him and your wife...."  
Sam cut him off, looking at him with a surprised, yet shocked face. "Wife? Wife."  
"Yeah, what about the word?"  
"There's something I must do." Sam tossed the last two boxes in the cart and begun to push it as fast as he could through the store to get the remanding items and to the check out.

 

Sam was getting peeved that the traffic was going slow and Dean was in the front seat rocking out to Metallica. All he wanted to do was get to the city and get the one thing he had been swearing to himself to get ever since he came back on Earth. He was worried about the reaction he was going to get, but more afraid that he would be rejected. Dean and Sam had a nice long conversation about Cas falling for Amy in his absence and Sam wasn't about to let her go.  
Hearing a giggle in the back seat, Sam turned around, seeing his son smiling at him. "What's so funny? Uncle Dean looking silly?" Isaiah kept smiling, Sam not knowing why. "Dean." Sam looked back at his brother. "What are the odds that she'd chose Cas over me?"  
"Sam, she wouldn't. She's always loved you. He's just an Angel reject. You're the love of her life. If she wouldn't get with me, then you have nothing to fear."  
"How much does she mean to you?"  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yes."  
"Everything. But she's no longer.....she's more family to me now. She's your woman. Your love. So now she's nothing but a sister to me."  
"And you would do anything to keep her safe. Even if it meant to kill me?"  
Dean started to get worried. "Sam. Why would you ask that?"  
"Because I am afraid that Fennrah's done something to me that none of us....just please. Promise me that you will take care of her. I know you are with Gabby, but Amy's always been a part of us. I'm not asking you to leave Gabby and marry Amy, but to keep on protecting her and helping her with our son."  
"Sam. You know that I will." Their silence and stare made it obvious that they understood each other. Sam looked back out the front window, happy that the traffic started to pick up.

 

"AHHHHHH!" Amy yelled as she kicked the Angel. "You're such an asshole."  
"You're not going to defeat Fennrah with that attitude." Gabriel grabbed her leg as she tried to kick again and pulled her towards him. "Use all your strength. Watch your balance and he will always try to find your weakness." Gabriel grabbed her arm, dropped her leg and spun her around, pulling her back into his chest. His face got close to her ear. "Sam's off in the distance, watching everything, unable to come to your aid because Fennrah has control over him. Like a machine." Amy tried to elbow him with her free arm, but Gabriel grabbed that one too and twisted it behind her. "Don't let him see your fears. Isaiah will be number one weakness. Block those emotions." Amy jumped up, then down and flipped Gabriel over her shoulder, glad that he landed hard on his back. She quickly stepped on his wrists, bent over and slapped him on the chest. "Don't forget that Sam and Dean has taught me a lot as we grew up."  
"Then you're going to be doomed."  
"Gabe."  
"Okay. Slightly doomed."  
She stepped off of him, went around him coming to a stop when Cas came walking in. "Hi."  
"Hi." He appeared very emotional.  
"We're almost done, if you wanted to talk to him."  
"I'm wanting to talk to you."  
"Oh." Amy was confused.  
"That's alright sweetheart. We can do more tomorrow." Gabriel got up, brush off his clothes, went to her and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll go check on Gabs and Isaiah."  
"Alright. Thanks." Gabriel walked to the door, patting his brother on the shoulder, then went into the house. "So what's up, Angel butt?" She grabbed the towel off of the bench press and wiped the sweat off of her face.  
"I'm....leaving. I'm going to plead to God to give me my grace back so that I may assist you in defeating Fennrah."  
"Okay. Well, while you're at it, ask him what the fuck a descendant of Eve is suppose to do. Do I have powers? Am I an Angel? Demon? Mutant?"  
"No, I'm sure your not like Gene Grey."  
"Then what? What is it that I do?"  
Cas sighed, hesitant to tell her. "A decedent of Eve is easily manipulated by anything evil. If you fall for anything evil, it basically sets everything back in time."  
"What does that mean? I reset the future? The past?"  
"Everything goes straight into ash and we start all over with Adam and Eve. It's what Dejavu is."  
"And God can't stop this?"  
"It's one thing that he's been trying to stop for so long. No one knows what could happen."  
"And how many decedents have fallen for Fennrah?." Amy didn't like his silence. "Is that why Sam and I keep running into each other? Why Dean can't stop falling for me? Why you are falling for me?"  
"I have nothing to deal with all of the other times."  
"ALL THE OTHER TIMES? You mean I've fallen for Fennrah in the past?"  
"He was very attractive."  
"Is this why you were worried about me finding you attractive?"  
"I was hoping that I could prevent this, this time around."  
"And Sam can't?"  
"Not if Fennrah has him under his control."  
"And Dean."  
"Uh......Dean doesn't.....he.....Sam kills him."  
"WHAT?!" She shrieked. "Does the boys know about this?"  
"No. Dean has no clue. Sam was tortured with this while he was in hell, watching it like a....like a movie. I'm afraid that there's no way around this."  
"Fuck that shit. There's going to have to be a way."  
"No, Amy. There's no other way. You have to let it happen."  
"Fuck off Cas." She tried to get around him, but he pushed her back into the bench press and kissed her passionately. Something was different this time. Amy begun to accept the kiss, feeling his hands go around her waist. She slid her arms around his neck, not wanting to stop, whining when he pulled back a few inches.  
"Amy." His voice was soft and only loud enough for her to hear. "We can stop this, you and I. It's why my grace was stolen. Be with me and we don't have to start all over again."  
"But Sam........" Her voice shook. "I've loved him for so long."  
"I know. He doesn't....."  
"I don't want to let him go. Fennrah will kill him."  
"No. Sam will never be the same if you stay with him. He will forever be a toy. Don't let him destroy himself."  
"But if I'm with you, he'll be alone."  
"Alone, but alive and he'll be able to be with his son."  
Amy started to cry as Cas pulled her into his embrace. "I'll go to God tonight and plead with him for another way. I swear to you that I'll find a way."


	12. Chapter 12

Castiel stood in front of his friends, hoping that they'd accept what he had to say to them. It had been three days since his departure and everyone was expecting to hear great news. "I don't want any of you to hate me when I say this."  
"Cas, we can never hate you." Dean responded, sincerely.  
"I had words with God and it seems to be only one other way to get this fixed." Cas paused, unable to find the words that they would understand.  
"Well, out with it." Dean slightly snapped. "It can't be that bad."  
"You'd be surprised."  
Dean sighed.  
"In order for Sam to get out of Fennrah's control, he has to have a bit of Angel in him. Either he has to sacrifice his son to get Gadreel's grace, which I refuse to let him do so, or....." Cas looked at Amy. "Sacrifice me."  
"What?" Sam sat up straight. "Why you?"  
"Because I know that my brothers wont do it themselves and Amy will never forgive us if we use Isaiah. I'm not that kind to sacrifice babies."  
"What do you mean by sacrifice? You don't even have your grace." Gabby spoke up.  
"God will give it to me soon, but you'll have to kill me in order for Sam to get it. You'll have to do it while I'm in the process of possessing him."  
"That's absurd." Gabby sighed.  
"It's the only way."  
"Isn't there another way?" asked Amy.  
"Maybe, but it's not approved by God."  
"Tell us." Dean sat up.  
"It will be like the trials to close hell. Sam's body wont be able to handle it though. It'll consume him before it even works."  
"I'll do it." Sam stood up. "I'm not up to sacrificing a friend for this shit."  
"Sam." Amy grabbed his hand.  
"What do I have to do."  
"It's not going to be pretty or make any sense. And you can thank Crowley for this shit."  
"Sam." Amy snapped. Sam looked down at her seeing how scared she was. He pulled her to her feet, pulled her close and looked into her hazel eyes.  
"Faith. Please have it."  
"No amount of faith will take away my fears. I cannot lose you again."  
"I know, but there's no other way. I'm not killing our son or our friend."  
Amy pushed away from him and took off to the bedroom. Gabby stood up and went to Sam. "Please think this through really good before making a decision. I'm the one who has to take care of her and your son when the boys aren't here. She cannot handle your absence again." Gabby walked away, going into the bedroom where Amy and Isaiah were.  
Sam looked at Cas, then at his brother. "Dean...."  
"Do what you think is right."  
"But you don't think I should."  
"What, does it matter what I think?"  
"Yes."  
"Try the trials shit. If it doesn't work, then Cas......" Dean couldn't get himself to say it.  
"My only other hope." Sam knew that no matter what else they chose, Cas was going to have to eventually be sacrificed. "Dean, can you excuse us."  
"Sure." Dean went out to the garage.  
Sam looked at Cas. "What is one thing that you wish you could do before you die?"  
"There's nothing in this world that I want more then my grace back and to help you live your life so you can be with Amethyst and Isaiah for eternity."  
"That's a lot for you."  
"It's the Angel in me."  
"No, it's the friend in you."  
"You have taught me a lot, Sam. Compassion, emotion, even how to be a father. There's nothing I would want in this world, then to be a father and a loyal husband. If I were to be a human forever, that is."  
"Can you promise me something."  
"I always promise you boys something or other."  
"If I don't make it through the trials, don't bring me back. Please."  
"Why wouldn't you want to come back."  
"Cause I don't deserve this. I don't deserve her or my son. Not like you do."  
"Sam." Cas wanted to reason with him, to change his mind, but the bedroom door opened and Gabby stepped out.  
"Amy wants a word with you Cas."  
Cas sighed and headed to the bedroom, walking in when she walked out all the way, closing the door behind her. She took one good look at Sam and knew that something was wrong. "You and I need to chat." She briskly went up to him and pushed him towards the front door. Both of them exited the house and went on a walk around the property.  
Cas stood by the door, wondering what she wanted to talk about. "Is everything okay."  
"No, nothing's okay. You're sacrificing yourself. What the fuck am I to do without you? Isaiah doesn't know Sam the way he knows you."  
"Amy, don't think that. Sam will learn. You know that he needs his son."  
"And I need you." Amy covered her mouth with her hands, shocked that she let it slipped.  
"Amy, you don't need me."  
Tears hit her faster then expected. "No. Don't say that. Don't for one minute think that no one needs you." She pointed at her son, who was on the bed. "That little boy needs you more then anything."  
"All I ever did was say prayers and tell him stories. I know nothing of what he needs. Sam is his father."  
"By creation. But you are his father. You've been here since the beginning, Sam hasn't." Cas looked at Isaiah, seeing him peacefully sleeping. "Don't do this to him. Don't do this to me."  
"Amy...." His voice trailed off when she rushed to him and kissed him, hands touching his face. At first Cas kept the kissing going, but then he had a flash in his mind of things going south. "No. Stop." He pushed her off. "I cannot do this. It's not right. You're Sam's."  
"I'm not property, Cas. I am free to chose whom ever I want."  
"You don't know who you want, you're just afraid."  
Amy slowly backed off, hurt that he would say that. "Go. Just go." She turned and went to the bed, laying down next to her son. Without saying anything more, he turned and left the room, closing the door behind him.  
A few minutes later the door opened, then shut and footsteps were heard going around the bed to the other side. Sam laid down on the bed, kicking off his shoes then getting comfortable. He gently touched his son, looking up at Amy. "I'm sorry that I am doing this to you again. I don't want to make a decision without you though. It was selfish of me for doing it last time. But I also really didn't have much time to make one." She nodded, understanding. She sniffed, then wiped the tears off her face with the sleeve of her sweatshirt. "I'm also sorry that I wasn't here to help you through your pregnancy and raising him. If you let me, once this is all over with, I'll be here through thick and thin, sickness and health. For the both of you. No matter if you want to be with me or not. I am forever bound to you both."  
"Sam... please don't....." She started to cry again, but this crying made Sam worry.  
"Please don't hate me."  
"I don't hate you. I just....I...I can't with these confusing feelings. I've always wanted to be with you, but with you being gone and Cas being here......"  
"I know. I know about what he's done for you and Isaiah. It's why I'm not asking you for anything." He inhaled deeply, then exhaled. "I was... I was going to ask you to marry me, but I don't know if I'm going to make it through this...this bullshit."  
"Sam, you will. I know you will. And I will marry you, but you must make it through this trials shit before I do. I'm not sitting around as a widow the rest of my life, wondering what would have happened."  
Sam sat up and leaned over his son to kiss her. "I love you, always and forever."  
"For eternity." She whispered, kissing him back. "When do you start?"  
"Around midnight. Gabs said she'll sit in here with Isaiah.  
"No. I don't want him here."  
"Then I'll talk to the boys about getting him out of here."  
"I don't want her here either. I love her, but she'll get me to change my mind and try to prevent you from going through this. She can go with Isaiah. I'd feel more at ease knowing that my best friend has him."  
"Alright. Then we agree on something." He kissed her again. "I'll go talk to them. Wait here." He quickly got up and rushed out of the room, returning five minutes later. "Honey, Balth is going to take them to Japan. That is if it's alright with you?!"  
"Hmmm. Sure. As long as he stays with them no matter what."  
"He swears on his life."  
"Of course, Angel's promise." She rolled off the bed, picked up her son and went out the bedroom, seeing Gabby, Dean and the Angels staring at them. "As much as I don't want to part with him, I don't want him here." She kissed her son several times before handing him over to her best friend. "Please, if something goes wrong, raise him the way I know you will. Don't ever come back to the states, for anything. Start new somewhere else. Don't forget his prayers either." She looked at Balth who knew what they were. Gabby took her nephew, holding him against her chest, then hugged her friend.  
"I love you Amy."  
"I love you to." She looked at her son. "I love you Isaiah. You be good to Auntie and Uncle Balth." She kissed him again, Sam having to pull her away while she cried. Sam kissed his son on the forehead, stepped back and put his arms around Amy as Balth walked Gabby away from the group. Dean walked with them, stopping Gabby just before Balth could make them disappear.  
"I love you. Be safe. I'll have Gabriel message you when this is all over."  
"I love you to. Don't be stupid."  
"Ah, never." He winked, kissed her, then kissed his nephew. He then looked up at Balth. "Please take care of them."  
"I swear on my life." He gave Dean a reassuring hug, then stepped back with Gabby and then went invisible with her. Dean tried to not shed a tear as he walked over to his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder.


	13. Chapter 13

With four hours left before Sam had to start the trials, Amy decided to make amends with everyone. The next few days were going to get complicated and they were all going to be needing each other. First person to make amends with was Dean. Amy cornered him in the garage, trying to apologize to him for everything that ever happened between them growing up, but Dean didn't want to hear it.  
"I was selfish and because it was hard to get you into my bed, I didn't want to stop. But the other night when I woke up in your bed, I realized that nothing mattered anymore. As long as I have you by my side when I need you, that's all I care about. I also love to push Sammy's buttons."  
"You need to stop doing that. He's not the little snot-nosed brother anymore. He's an adult and can make his own decisions, whether you like it or not."  
"You know that you'll never be alone, right? Even if Sam and Cas don't make it through this, you can always have sex with me and Gabby." He smirked.  
Amy slapped him as hard as he could, until he called truce. "Don't say shit like that."  
"I'm trying to make you smile. It's going to be a long time before any of us will be able to again." Knowing that he was right, she let a smile slip, pinched his pecks, then turn and went back into the house.  
Cas was trying to figure out how to start a load of laundry when Amy walked in, stopping as she realized what he was doing. "Having problems?"  
"Kind of. I don't know what to do after putting in the liquid."  
Amy went over to the machine, grabbed his hand and placed it onto the buttons. "Warm water." She moved his hand around. "Large load. Extra wash. Extra Spin. Push and hold start until it clicks." When it clicked, she pulled his hand away, but then looked up at him when he wouldn't let go of her hand. "Why are you doing laundry anyways?"  
"Trying to learn how to be a husband. In case one day, someone might want to be with me."  
"Sam went to the store with Gabriel."  
"Oh, they are getting the supplies already?"  
Amy couldn't believe that he didn't get her drift. "If he's got to start at midnight, then yes."  
"That's good. I should set up the table in the kitchen. We're going to need a lot of space." Cas stepped forward, but she pushed him back. Without words, he looked down at her, confused. Amy got onto her tip toes, lips touching his gently. A rush of electricity went through him, making him grab her hips, pulling her close and deepening the kiss. He spun her around, pushing her against the dryer. She grabbed at his shirt, fingers pressing into him as his hands slid up her skirt, stopping on her ass cheeks, realizing that she wasn't wearing panties, but a thong. Castiel pushed his hard member against her, wanting her badly, but knew that this wasn't the way. His Angel instincts began to fight with the human ones, pushing himself away from her, then moving back to her to kiss her again, then back away from her when she ran her hands through his hair and bit his shoulder. "I... I can't do this. I want you, but....." Cas became speechless when they heard Dean walk into the house and call out to Amy. Amy straightened out her skirt, fixed her hair, then went up to Cas.  
"It's never going to be the same between us, is it?"  
"No. I'm always going to want you and you'll always be Sam's."  
Amy slowly nodded her head, then walked away from him, stopping by Dean just as Sam and Gabriel walked into the house, both carrying two brown paper bags. Gabriel took his to the table as Sam looked at Amy, wondering why she looked flushed.  
"Are you ill?" He handed the bags to Dean, then reached out and touched her forehead with his wrist. "You don't feel feverish." Dean rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen with the bags.  
"I'm fine Sam. Just been busy cleaning up the kitchen."  
"Okay. If you're not feeling well, we can do this another night when you are feeling better."  
"I'm okay Sam. Honest. This is more important." She grabbed his hand and led him into the kitchen. She let go of his hand, then went over to the stove as Gabriel handed her some spices. As she dumped half of each spice into the pot, Castiel ripped up brussel sprouts and placed them into a bowl. Dean was grossed out by the smells, trying to hold back from wanting to vomit.  
"Isn't there a way to avoid the smell? At least for us who don't have to participate?"  
"You do have to participate in this first one."  
"Oh, thanks for the warning."  
Cas grabbed the kale and begun to rip it apart, handing most of it to Sam and a few to Dean. "As his brother, you must eat this and open your mind." Dean frowned as he took it from his friend and stuck it near his lips.  
"You've got to be kidding."  
"Shut up Dean and eat it." Sam begun to eat his portion, watching his girlfriend listen to Gabriel as they threw more things into the pot. She looked even more flushed, having to smell all the gross things that he and Gabriel bought.  
Cas pulled apart oysters, placing them onto a plate, then slid it over to Sam. Sam looked disgusted, but gulped them down without asking for an explanation. "You're going to feel a little different soon, but I want you to try to control yourself. Every one is going to... how do I say this...attractive. Desirable. You must not go after us, or Dean." Dean and Sam looked at each other, scooting their chairs away. "Do not focus on anyone but Amy."  
"What?" She looked over her shoulder seeing Sam staring, mouth partly open.  
"Dude, you're drooling." Dean nudged his brother.  
"Hmm. This is going a lot faster then I anticipated." Cas looked at Gabriel. "You need to stir all that faster."  
"Trying, brother. Trying." Gabriel threw more things into the pot as Amy kept stirring.  
"Sam. Sam look at me." Cas waved his arms around until Sam looked at him. "Not yet. You have to finish eating things before you can do anything with her."  
"Excuse me?" She looked over her shoulder at Cas. "Do what with me?"  
"Classic mating ritual." Cas answered without skipping a beat. Hearing it from him made Gabe, Dean and Amy look at each other, not believing that he called it that.  
"I'm suppose to have sex with him?"  
"As an Alpha male, yes."  
"This isn't animal kingdom, Cas. You need to explain this to her."  
"Eventually he'll see the rest of us as a threat. Amy as his mate. He'll want to fight us to get to her and...well....you know."  
"Wait, why does this have to deal with me?" Dean questioned him.  
"You're older, so he sees you as a threat. Even if you were younger. Look. It doesn't matter. Soon, after he drinks that, we'll have to back away from her."  
"This is fucking nuts."  
Sam flung out his arm and pushed Dean backwards, in the chair, not caring that Dean fell hard. Amy gasped, wanting to help him out, but Gabe kept her back.  
"We have three things left." He grabbed a jar and dumped out what looked like placenta into the pot.  
"Ewww. I don't want to know what that was or where you got it."  
"Don't worry, I wont tell." He dropped a whole vial of demon blood into the pot, then instructed her to stir quicker then before.  
"All we need now is your blood." Cas looked at her. "It's better then him biting you."  
"Wait, in the pot? How much?"  
"She doesn't have to do that in front of us. He can take it from her while he rocks the bed." Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows at her.  
Dean, still laying on the floor, spoke up. "Must we have to talk about sex all the time?"  
"It's part of the first process."  
"Then why do I have to participate?" Dean rolled onto his feet, quickly standing up just as Sam rose from the chair.  
"We'll get there in just a little bit."  
"Fuck, well, hurry cause I don't think he's going to stop at anything." Dean stepped in front of his brother. "Sam. Sam look at me. You have to drink that before you can have her."  
"Don't tell me what to do." Sam grabbed his brother and threw him off to the side, not caring that he crashed into the china cabinet.  
"Dean." Amy gasped. Gabriel and Cas stood in front of her. Sam grabbed Gabriel and threw him off to the other side, body hitting the table and flipping over it. "Gabe." She backed up into the counter, looking around for anything to defend herself with. Cas grabbed Sam's hand before Sam could grab him, both glaring at each other.  
"Move."  
"No. You must control yourself Sam. You have to drink to be stabilized." Sam's free hand grabbed Cas around the neck, slamming him into the refrigerator, knocking him unconscious. Sam turned to Amy, seeing how scared she was.  
Puffing out his chest as he moved over to her, he reached out and touched her face. "Don't be afraid of me. I am your servant. What do you want me to do?"  
She reached out for the ladle, stopping when he snatched it. Without being asked, he scooped up what was in the pot and took a sip. After emptying the ladle, he placed it back into the pot, put both hands on her hips and lifted her, placing her over his shoulder and carrying her off. Kicking the bedroom door open, Sam realized that his strength was going to be too much for her. He kicked the door closed, went to the bed and placed her down as gently as he could. Shirt going up and over his head, he could feel his muscles get bigger, wondering if it would scare her. As he unbuttoned his pants, Amy stood up and went to him. "No, don't do this. You don't have to. We can stop this."  
He placed his hands on her face. "Don't be afraid of me." He pulled off her shirt, pulled her skirt down, letting it drop once it went past her thighs. He then picked her up, took her back to the bed and laid her down. Quickly pulling off his jeans and briefs, Sam's energy climbed higher as well as his senses. As he climbed onto the bed, she braced herself for the worse, feeling like a fool when she felt his light touch on her breasts. He wasn't wanting to hurt her, just make love to her.  
"Amy?" Dean called from the other side of the door. "Amy, please answer me. Are you alright?"  
Amy pushed Sam up, pulled out from under him and slid off the bed, as Sam growled and sat up. She went to the door, placing a hand onto it and leaning her head against it. "I'm alright Dean. He's not hurting me."  
"Good. Remember what I told you."  
"I know. Take care of Cas. He got knocked out pretty good."  
"I am. Gabe may have a broken rib though."  
"Shit. Okay. Tell him how sorry I am and I'll try to make this quick and get out there to help."  
"Don't rush it. We have to let this run it's course."  
She sighed, turned and jumped when she saw that Sam was sitting there, waiting for her. She slowly went over to him, hesitant to get any closer then what she wanted. Sam reached out grabbed her arms and pulled her onto his lap. His large, thick harden member made her gasp. It had been a little over a year since she had sex, and she was counting on being very sore by morning. Sam kissed her passionately, gently pulling her hair, wanting to go faster then what she could handle. Her hands shook as she placed them onto his shoulders, making herself relax before continuing on. Sam pulled away from her lips, to her neck and shoulder, gasping when she started to roll her hips. His hands moved all over her body, holding her, fingers digging into her. The faster and sharper she went, the more he couldn't handle it. Both of them becoming loud, scratching each other, sweating and breathless. Just before she reached her limit, she remembered what Cas said. That he needed to drink her blood. Maybe, hopefully just a little taste. She thought. And just before she could say anything, he bit her shoulder as hard as he could, drawing blood as he cummed inside her. Not knowing if she should be crying from the pain or getting turned on, she blocked out everything as she cummed all over him, fingers digging into his shoulders. Sam pulled away from her shoulder, grabbed her head and made her look at him. "Are you alright. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bite you. It didn't feel like it was me."  
"It's alright. Cas said that it needed to happen."  
"What's going on with me? I don't feel so well." Sam's hands dropped from her face and his body went limp against her. She pushed him off, then slid off of him and grabbed her clothes as she screamed for Dean.


	14. Chapter 14

Dean burst through the bedroom door shocked to see Amy standing next to the bed, sheet wrapped around her and his brother unconscious. "Amy, what happened?"  
"He passed out after having an orgasm and biting me."  
"He bit you?" Confused, he went to her, surprised to see the bite mark on her shoulder. "That looks gnarly. Almost to the point of being infected. You should have Gabriel look at that."  
Gabriel and Castiel walked into the bedroom, shocked to see the scenery before them. When Gabriel walked over to her, he turned her to face him, then placed his hand over the wound. "I'm able to stop the bleeding and partly close the wound, but for some odd reason it wont let me heal it all the way."  
"Impossible." Castiel protested. "Never happened before."  
"But it is now."  
"Cas healed her twice now. Actually brought her back to life, so why now? Why not when she died after giving birth?" Dean started to get furious.  
"If I knew, Dean, I would fix it." Gabriel got irritated.  
Dean turned to Cas. "I swear, so help me God, if you have altered anything for Sam and Amy, I'll kill you myself."  
"No need to threaten me. I'll just sacrifice myself to save them both."  
"Cas, Dean." Amy hissed. "Stop it, both of you. Sam's unconscious. Please worry about him then over whose killing Cas.  
Dean turned to her. "Get dressed in the bathroom. I'll get my brother dressed and try to wake him up."  
"He has to wake up on his own." Cas responded.  
"Well then. I guess we'll have to wait." Dean headed out of the room.  
"We can prepare for the next infusion."  
"Gotcha."  
"We need an ounce of your blood."  
"You'll get it within the hour." Dean went outside, slamming the door shut. Amy grabbed clean clothes from her closet, then went into the bathroom, leaving the Angels with Sam. She came out quicker then she went in, grabbed her favorite boots from the closet and pulled them on. Without explanation, she grabbed her sweater and pulled it on as she went outside, closing the door much gentler then Dean did. "Dean?" She watched him circle the Impala holding a sludge hammer. "Dean you are NOT going to destroy your car again. Dean, please talk to me." She placed a hand on his arm, glad that he listened and dropped the hammer. "Dean, we both need to stay strong for Sam."  
"He bit you. I cannot leave you alone with him."  
"But you have to. If it's how this is all suppose to be...."  
Dean cut her off. "Like fuck it is." He grabbed her shoulder, pulling the sweater and her shirt off. "My brother would NEVER purposely hurt a girl, let alone the one he loves. There's something wrong and he tried to warn me."  
"Dean, are you sure or was he just nervous because he was with our son?"  
"His eyes...he look terrified. But not the kind when someone tries to scare you." Dean pulled her close. "There's more. Your son...Isaiah....he did some weird shit in the store the other day."  
"Dean, he's a baby, he's gonna."  
"No Ames. This was weird. Anytime I said 'Angel' he'd look at me as if he was paying attention to his name. Say Demon, he'd look away."  
"Dean, maybe you should lay off the pies and cases?"  
"Dammit Ames. Something's not right with Sammy or your son. We need Balthazar to keep an eye out for him and we need to watch our backs with this trials bullshit. For fucks sake, he got this from Crowley. For all we know, Cas turned on us or playing both sides. He's done this before so I don't doubt he'll do it again." His stern, sincere voice was making her cautious. "Sam made me promise to take care of you to the point of killing him if he turns on us. Ames we have to do something."  
"Dean, if that's what he wants, we have to respect his wishes."  
"I know, you're right. I just can't....I...he's my brother." Dean's eyes watered.  
"I know Dean, but sooner or later you have to let go." Amy wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tight. "We'll get through this, one way or another."  
The front door opened, Gabriel calling out to them. "Sam's awake." Dean pulled away from her, gently tapping her under her chin with a finger, as if to keep her chin up. Amy followed him back into the house, Dean trying to prepare himself for the worse. For the blood to be drawn. Amy, on the other hand, started to notice a difference in Sam as she watched him sit down at the table, now with clothes on. Amy pulled on Dean's sleeve and slightly nodded at Sam when Dean looked at her. Dean glanced at Sam and saw that his brother was acting strangely. "Follow my lead." He whispered to her, then sat down after pulling off his jacket, rolled up his sleeve and patiently waited as Castiel tied a tube around his arm, then begun to draw blood. Dean glared at his brother as Sam watched Amy cross over to him, putting her arm around Dean, feeling scared yet protected. Dean slowly reached up and took a hold of her hand, giving his brother an Alpha attitude, while Cas pulled the needle out. Seeing Sam flinch, not liking what Amy and Dean were going, Dean entangled his fingers with hers.  
Sam slapped the table and stood. "Just what the fuck are you trying to pull, Dean?"  
Amy's hand tightened. "Sit down Sam. Relax. Enjoy the view." Dean got cocky.  
"I'm not going to relax until you let go of her hand."  
"She's free to do anything that she wants. You have no control over her."  
"Why do you do this to me Dean? You always take my girlfriends. Hannah, Carrie, Roxie and you even tried to take Jess. Now Amy?"  
"Oh I've always tried to take Amy from you."  
"I stand corrected."  
"You always pushed Amy away. Made her feel insecure, helpless, desperate and in love with a fool. She gave and she gave but you wanted more."  
"Of course I wanted more with her.  
"No. You wanted to be more like me." Dean snapped. "To have any woman you wanted want you and guess what, you did and it gave you an empty hole and took away the one thing you wanted most." Sam couldn't find anything to say as Dean tore him down. "Your selfishness with school and Jess, pushed away me and dad and that's fine because you came back to us after Jess's death. But every fucking time Amy came around the corner, you tucked your tail between your legs and hid behind me. Used me as an excuse to not spend time with her. She cried every time she called me and I came running. Because THAT'S what a true boyfriend would do. You wipe their tears, swear to them that everything will be okay no matter the situation. Kiss and make up. Take them on dates. Surprise them with flowers. Eventually you should get to the point where you want to make them your wife. Have a dozen children with them, grow old with them, have grandchildren with them and chase shitheads down the street with your canes and walkers. Because that's what a true boyfriend would do. Not the shit that you would do."  
Sam's fists were clenched, fighting the urge to jump across the table and punch him in the face. "Dean, you have gone too far."  
"Funny, I have only just begun."  
"I could say the exact same shit to you about Lisa."  
"You don't know a damn thing about Lisa, so don't even try."  
"You're such an ass."  
"Why thank you."  
"You know that I have always loved her."  
"Really? Do you really? How about that time that you were suppose to be there for her, oh um...when her father passed away? You were in college sucking Jess's face while I was comforting her. No I take that back. I had her pinned to a willow tree, all hot and bothered, during a rain storm, panties wet, calling out MY name." Amy tried to take her hand away, but Dean wouldn't let go.  
Amy snapped. "Dean, you swore."  
"I know, but it's about time he knew the shit I've done for you while he was absent." Dean's smirk faded when Sam started to breathe heavily. Every thing on the walls started to shake, making Amy yank her arm away from Dean, grabbing onto the sink. Gabriel grabbed Dean's shoulders.  
"Stop this."  
Castiel went to Amy, pulling her close.  
"No. He needs to know what he's done wrong to her." Dean stood up and brushed off Gabriel's hand. "She's always been better off without you. Maybe she WOULD be better off with Cas."  
"Dean." Cas tried to protest, stopping himself as things started to fall off the walls, the fruit basket dancing, the water turning on, scolding hot water. Cas pushed Amy off to the side, shielding her as it splashed against the dishes. He was thankful that he had his trench coat on.  
"What do you have to say for yourself now, kid brother?"  
Sam's face started to turn red as he tried to move the heavier things in the house, almost making the china cabinet fall onto Dean. Amy clutched onto Castiel, screaming at the boys to stop, even though no one was listening.  
"Come on Sam. What do you have to say? Cause to me, you have been nothing but a burden to me. To dad. It's your fault that he died. I should of let you rot in hell. Fuck, dad should have let you died in that fire that killed my mother."  
Sam started to yell as the table moved quickly into Dean, knocking him over and pinning him against the sink. Amy screamed, trying to run to Dean, but Castiel held her back. "You can't go to Dean. Go to Sam." He let her go when she did as he said.  
Amy rushed to Sam, feeling herself slowing down, as she tried to get close enough to touch him. "SAM!!" She screamed as she reached out for his hand. "SAM STOP!!" But a wave of energy threw her back and into the china cabinet, knocking her out cold. Sam stopped what he was doing, turned to go to her, but stopped when he felt a pinch in his back. Sam fell down, out cold, Gabriel behind him, holding the needle.  
"All this shit just for one ounce of Dean's blood. You guys are fucked up." He dropped the needle then went to Amy, crouching down and touching her neck. "Well, she's still breathing. Nothing's broken." He touched her face gently. "Amy. Wake up sweetheart." Amy slowly opened her eyes, looking up into the brown ones.  
"Where am I? Who are you? Where's Dean?"


	15. Chapter 15

"What the fuck just happened to her?" Dean pushed the table off of him, holding his middle as he stumbled over to them, Cas trying to help, but Dean pushing him away. "GABE! What the fuck is going on?"  
"Apparently she's lost some memory." Gabe glanced up at him. "But she remembers you." Gabriel reached out and touched her forehead as Dean fell to his knees beside him. "Ah, there we go. Let's get that fixed." Gabriel stared into her hazel blues, until she jumped and then pushed him away. "AND SHE'S BACK!"  
Amy slapped Dean across the face. "Why the fuck would you do that to Sam? You knew that he wasn't doing well."  
"Whatever it is that's got a hold of him needs to come out." Dean, looked down at the floor, trying to keep from falling over. He jerked when Gabriel touched his stomach and healed him. Dean looked back at Amy, seeing the hurt in her eyes. "I need some air." He pushed off of the ground, stood and then went out the back door, stopping when he got to the steps. Sitting, Dean looked out to the wilderness, wondering if it was at all possible for things to get better. He pulled out his phone and started to dial Gabriella's number. Hearing her voice made him feel peaceful.  
"Hey baby. How's my little man?"  
"He's good. And I'm good."  
"I was going to ask that next."  
"How are things going over there?"  
"Not so good. I'm afraid that it's going to take longer then anticipated."  
"Take your time, Dean. You rush it and you might lose Sam for good."  
"It's not the only person I'd lose."  
"Amy will be fine, honey. She's a tough woman."  
"I have to go now. I just wanted to hear your voice."  
"Thank you for calling. I love you."  
"I love you too." Dean hung up the phone and pocketed it. He heard footsteps behind him, turning in time to see Amy sit down next to him.  
"Well, he's not dead. Cas and Gabe are doing the next infusion. This one, they say, isn't going to be as bad as what just happened." She placed a hand on his leg. "I'm sorry I slapped you."  
"Not as sorry as I am for doing that to you."  
"I did it to myself as well. I could have walked away from this, raise my son on my own. But I needed your help. Ended up with a shit load of help and ruin Sam's life, but it seems worth it. Keep my son alive."  
"I just wish there was an easier way to get this to end."  
"There's never an easy way, Dean. Nothing was ever designed to be. Even if we think it was easy, it really wasn't."  
"Shut up with your smarty mouth."  
"Bite me."  
"Last time you said that, I found myself getting into trouble. I'll pass."  
She nudged him, got up and went back into the house. Dean sighed, then got up and followed her. Both of them went into the living room, seeing Cas and Gabriel walking out of her room.  
"He's asleep, but he'll be better now. No more violence. He wont remember a thing."  
"But we will." Amy walked past them and into her room, closing the door behind her.  
"I wish she'd stop doing that. One of these days he's going to turn on her."  
Dean wasn't liking what he said. "Gabe, don't say that." 

 

Amy stood by the dresser, afraid to go near her boyfriend. Instincts were to leave the room and avoid him at all costs. Her heart on the other hand, wanted to go over there and stroke his hair, kiss him on the lips and prayed that he'd wake soon. Sam started to stir and that's when she noticed the bandage wrapped around his hand. Questioning the Angels later on was going to be happening. She noted to herself as she watched him slowly sit up and look at her. "Mmmm. Damn, my head hurts." He touched his head with his good hand, then looked down at the other one. "What the fuck?" His voice was quiet and groggy. He then looked up at her, seeing how scared she was.  
"Did I do something to you?" He jumped out of bed and went over to her, wondering why she was backing up into the wall. "Amethyst. Honey. What did I do?"  
"Nothing. I....I..."  
"Don't lie, please. Please tell me what I did to you."  
"You were drunk and got mad that I took the car keys and got into a fight with Dean. You knocked him around good before Cas and Gabe pulled you two apart. They've been waiting to heal you, since they already healed him." She lied.  
"But why are you afraid of me?"  
"I...I didn't know if you were still drunk or not."  
"No...definitely not. But a massive hang over."  
"Yeah, kinda figured you would."  
"What was my reasoning of getting plastered?"  
"You caught me and Cas making out." She partly lied again.  
"So...you want to be with Cas then?" He looked away, rubbing his arm. "I guess....I guess I'm going to have to accept that."  
"I'm sorry Sam. I was curious. I really don't want to be with him. It's cause of the whole Angel thing......"  
He looked at her. "It's alright, Amy. You don't have to be sorry. You deserve better." He kissed her on the forehead. "I'm actually glad it's Cas and not my brother." Sam turned and went back to the bed, sitting down slowly. She went to him, stepping between his legs. She reached up and pushed his hair back. "Amy, please." He reached up and forced her to stop. Playing with his hair was one of his weaknesses and he wasn't about to let her get to him. But when she tried to walk away, he yanked her back and pulled her down onto his lap. He cupped her face with his large hands and brought her close, locking lips with hers. Between kisses, he blurted out things he'd thought he'd never say. "Do you really want Cas? He doesn't know you like I do. He doesn't know how to please you, turn you on." He kissed her neck, feeling her push against his chest trying to get away. "He can't love you like I can. He will never make up for the years he's missed out."  
"And I'm fine with that." She pushed herself out of his arms, stood and quickly turned away. As she went to the door, Sam jumped up and rushed to her, slamming his hand against the door to keep her from leaving. "You're my wife, you have to stay."  
"I'm not your wife. I'm NOT property!" She pushed him back, ripped open the door and rushed out into the kitchen, stumbling into Dean's arms. Dean glared at his brother, chest puffed out and chin stuck up higher then normal.  
Sam placed his hands over his head, leaning against the door frame. "She's a feisty one." He winked at his brother. "Whatever it is that you are doing Dean, you will never get me out of your brother."  
Shocked that someone else was speaking, Cas and Gabriel stood up from the table, Angel swords drawn. "Reveal yourself." Cas demanded.  
"I am..what you aren't. What you'll never be, tiny Angel."  
"Sam has the anti-possession tattoo. How is this happening?" Dean demanded to know.  
Sam looked at Dean again, sly smile on his face. "Oh I have my ways around a stupid little mark that man created. And that little darling in your arms will. be. mine."  
"Not in a million years, fuckass."  
"Your little infusions, can't stand a chance against me. Besides my dear brother Lucifer, I'm about the only other one who can't be affected by it." Sam pulled his arms down.  
"Belaial." Cas and Gabe's hands got tighter around the swords.  
Amy turned around when she heard the name. "YOU!" She glared at him. "You're the mother fucker that's been haunting my dreams. You made me believe that I was worthless. That Sam wouldn't ever dare to love me again. That my son would turn into a monster." Amy started to get angry as she moved away from the boys. "How dare you possess my husband and make him turn on me." Her hands balled up into fists. "You took away Castiel's grace and made him believe that he had to sacrifice my son or himself."  
"That would be me." He bowed, but when he rose, he noticed that she was glowing a bright purple. "SO it IS true. You are the last one."  
"Last one?" Dean questioned.  
"You didn't know? She's made up of everything that is evil in this world. Fae, vampire, werewolf, windego.....witch." He smirked. "She's everything, but good."  
"He's lying. It's what he's best at. To get you to believe him." She responded.  
"I can lie, but I'm not going to because you are the most evil thing that has been running this earth since the death of your mother. Tell me, did it please you to kill your brother Abel, for your other brother to take fall?"  
"Abel had to die for the lord. It was to prove that there was good in this world just as much as there was bad."  
Sam/Beliail tisked. "Little girl, you shouldn't have done your Holy Father's dirty work. Just puts a mark on your soul."  
"Neigh, only yours." Amy glowed brighter and brighter until the power shot out of her and hit Sam, killing him instantly.

 

Sam jumped up yelling, stopping when Amy rushed into the bedroom and grabbed a hold of him. "Sam. Sam. It was just a dream. Whatever it was, it was just a dream. It cannot hurt you."  
Sam turned to her, astonished. "But you were glowing. Purple. And you...you admitted that you killed Abel."  
"Honey, I have no powers. Cas and Gabe tested me out several different times. There's nothing. Everything that we've researched has come to a dead end. The decedent of Eve is probably just a made up thing that came through the grape vine in each generation." She pushed the hair out of his face.  
"Belaial. Do you know that name?"  
"No. Doesn't sound familiar. Why?"  
"He possessed me. He's a demon. He was able to by pass the tattoo and use me to talk to you. He said that you were everything evil. The most evil thing to walk the earth since Eve. And he called her your mother. That Cain and Abel were your brothers and you were the one who killed Abel and Cain took the blame."  
"Oh, Sam. It's not true. I am nothing but a normal human being. Please understand that." She kissed him sweetly. "I love you, nothings going to change that."  
"Not even Cas?"  
"What does Castiel have to deal with your nightmare?"  
"Nothing, I guess."  
"Okay. So then we agree that it was just a nightmare and nothing's happened since the last infusion, right?"  
He nodded and as she leaned over to kiss him again, he saw the bite mark. "What the fuck happened?" He pulled her shirt down her arm, off her shoulder. "Baby, who did that?"  
"It was an accident and I'm fine. Don't worry about it. Gabriel is healing me."  
"What, in stages?"  
"Yeah, it was kinda really bad then what it is now. Since he's been on Earth a little longer than Cas, he's a bit rusty."  
"Makes me wish that Cas still had his grace."  
"Me too." She kissed him. "Mmmmm. Can we just get some sleep? I've been watching action movies all night with Dean and I'm just....."  
Sam grabbed her and pulled her onto the bed, rolling her onto her back as he rolled onto her and tickled her. He was glad that she started to laugh, then kissed her passionately.


	16. Chapter 16

Sam wasn't expecting to wake up alone. He was hoping to see Amy laying next to him, snuggling under the large fuzzy blanket, looking peaceful instead of the empty spot with her head impression left behind in the pillow. When he sat up, he was surprised to see Castiel sitting on the window seat staring at him. "Yeah, that's not creepy." Sam was sarcastic as Cas just sat there, with nothing to say. "Dude, are you alright?" Sam looked around then back at him. "You're not dead, are you?"  
"No." Castiel finally responded. "I'm just in awe with how much humans take things for granted."  
"Did you get your grace back?" Sam's eyebrow rose with curiosity.  
"Yeah, early this morning when the sun rose. Amy sat on the porch with me. It's amazing how beautiful she is when the sun touches her cheeks a specific way. But she doesn't see it. It's very pathetic of her to do so."  
"Ouch. Yeah, I see that you do have your grace back." Sam climbed out of bed, scratched the back of his head, then stretched. "You done being a dick? I'd like to leave my room now and be with my wife before we start this last trial shit."  
"You're wife?" Castiel's head bent in confusion. "When did this take place?"  
"Well...." Sam's voice trailed off, trying to find the words to say. "It hasn't yet, but I'm hoping it will."  
"What makes you think that she will? What if she wants someone else?"  
"I don't think she will. Not after what we did last night." A big grin came to his face. "Apparently I'm the ONLY one she's been with. Kind of hard to believe at first cause how she....um... but anyways. I believe her, so it's good to know that she doesn't know the pain I or Dean know."  
"She is a special person. But she's no Mother Teresa."  
"Dude, stop being a prick." Sam shuffled out of the bedroom and went out into the living room, surprised to only see Gabriel. "Where's Amy? And where's Dean?"  
Gabriel responded without looking up from the magazine. "Beats the hell out of me. Something about eloping to Mexico."  
"Haha very funny Gabe."  
"She's in the garage with Dean. Teaching her how to work on the Impala in case something ever happens and she's in charge of it."  
Sam waltzed to the garage door and opened it, seeing Dean showing her the differences between the wrenches. "Hey." Sam slightly smirked when she looked at him. "Having fun?"  
"I'm actually getting exhausted. I've been up with Cas to watch the sun rise and then learned some more moves from Gabriel and now this. It's so much to take in."  
"Maybe you should get some rest. You'll need to be active when I do the last trial."  
Dean agreed. "Yeah, go get some rest. It'll do you some good." Dean was amused that she gave him a hug, then watched her walk into the house. "How are you feeling, Sammy?"  
"I'm alright for the most part."  
"That's good. I take it that you and Amy had fun last night."  
"Yeah." Sam got embarrassed. "I even tried to ask her to marry me, but she...kind of refused."  
"What do you mean kind of?"  
"She said not unless I come back from this shit. She said she didn't want to be married to me and I end up dying and she becomes a widow."  
"You know that I wouldn't let her be alone. Cas wouldn't either."  
"I know. If I had my own way..."  
"Yeah, we know." Dean placed the wrench down, grabbed the blue towel and wiped the grease off his hands. "She's doing good, with remembering everything I've taught her about the Impala. You should be proud of her."  
Sam smirked. "Everything she does I am proud of. It's what drew me to her in the first place. She was always a hands on type of girl."  
"She was made to be a Winchester. Don't you forget about that."  
Sam was left in silence as Dean turned and started to put the spark plugs in. He was hoping that his brother would leave soon enough before emotions started to spill. He wasn't in the mood for a rollercoaster ride. "Dean."  
"Sam, I'm in no mood...."  
"Please hear me out. I think there's something wrong with her."  
"Sam, there's nothing wrong. She's perfectly fine. Gabe didn't detect anything wrong with her. You are becoming a worry wort." He changed the subject. "You should get ready for the last infusion. We start at midnight."   
Sam turned and went into the house, not believing that his brother would just push him away when he needed him the most. He wondered around the kitchen, trying to put together what had been happening the last few days. When he stopped at the sink, he noticed something odd on the edge and touched it. He instantly had flashbacks of everything all at once. It was so forceful, that he had to catch himself before falling onto the floor. He couldn't believe everything that happened. And started to realize that someone tried to block out the memories. His stomach started to cramp, but he held onto the counter and regained himself just in time to see a white piece of paper by the microwave. There were some scribbles over words and then some that he could make out. Mushrooms, peaches and lemon juice. He was sure that it wasn't a grocery list because he knew Amy and Dean's hand writings. He knew that it had to be one of the Angels. Not caring what it was for, he just wanted to get the last infusion done and over with. As he managed to get over to the fridge, he pulled the door opened and saw the plate of mushrooms. He pulled a handful off of the plate and shoved it into his mouth, then saw the lemon juice and squirted some into his mouth. It was one of the most unpleasant taste ever. When he tried to swallow, he closed the door and went over to the hanging baskets and pulled a peach out. As he bit into it, the sweet juice ran down his chin, but it wasn't fixing the nasty taste in his mouth. He dropped the peach into the sink and headed towards the kitchen door, feeling dizzy and swearing he could see colors he wouldn't ever be able to see if he wasn't feeling ill. As he walked out to the living room he stumbled over the stool and fell onto his side. Looking around, he wondered where everyone was.

Dean went out the garage door and headed towards the front porch. When he saw Amy standing there, watching the sun set, he could see a small glimpse of hope in her eyes. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"  
"There you go, saying that word. As if I'm the only one allowed to hear it fall from your lips."  
"You're right. And I wouldn't have it any other way." He smirked.  
"If this turns out well, I just want to have a quiet life."  
"If you marry Sam, you'll never have one. For as long as we're hunters." As she grew quiet, he started to realize what she meant. "Amy." His voice was quieter. "Please don't say you're going to walk away from him. Not now. Not when he needs you the most."  
"Dean, please. He's not going to be the same."  
"He's never the same. Every time something happens, he's a little bit different. Hell, I even have that problem."  
"Dean, that's not true for you. You're still the same cocky, playboy I've always known."  
"Stop that. I am not and you know it."  
"Could you really stay still and marry Gabby? Not run off when the first free pussy is in reach?"  
Dean stammered. "I...I..."  
"Come on Dean, you are nothing but a playboy."  
"I could for her. Just like I could for you."  
"But you can never have me. Face it. She's your only option. So get serious or walk away now." She turned and headed towards the door.  
"Dammit Ames. This isn't fair."  
She spun around and stomped back over to him. "Life isn't fair Dean. You can't always get what you want."  
"Speak for yourself sweetheart. I know what you are doing to Sam and Cas and it's a fucking bitchy ass move. You know DAMN well how much my brother loves you. Always have and always will. He's sacrificing himself so that you and your son can live a happy life. To never be in fear like this ever again. Why can't you just accept this. Accept that he's in love with you and wants to be your husband for all eternity. Cas can NEVER give you what Sam can. Just because he's done what he's done for you doesn't mean that he's right for you."  
"You don't know what's right for me."  
"Twenty seven fucking years, Amy. I know you from head to toe. Inside and out. I know that you couldn't live another day with out Sammy. That if you tried, it would eat you up from the inside and your soul could not survive. I believe that your heart is tied to his. Don't walk away from him. Don't do it. You'll regret your choices." Seeing that he had her in tears, made him glad that what he was saying was getting her to think about what she had been doing and to make up her mind. He went up the stairs and pulled her into his arms.

Cas walked into the living room from the back door, seeing Sam on the floor. "Sam!" He rushed over to him. "Sam what did you do?" He looked down when he notice something in Sam's hand. "Please don't tell me...." He ripped the paper from his hand, seeing his own handwriting. "Sam, did you....?" Sam nodded his head, then groaned in agony as he held his stomach. "Come on Sam, we have to finish the infusion before it gets worse." Cas grabbed him, trying to help him to his feet.  
"No, Cas. Stop. I can't. I can't do this."  
"Yes you can Sam. I believe in you."  
"I can feel it. Whatever has been a part of me...something darker than before."  
"Sam, you're just feeling ill."  
"Dammit Cas." Sam grabbed his chest, and yelled in pain. "Please, just end this."  
"What?" Cas got confused.  
"You have to end this. I can feel it taking over."  
"But you haven't had my grace yet."  
"It's not going to matter anymore. You have to kill me."  
"NO. I cannot do it." Cas tried to help him to his feet again, but Sam pulled him down, grabbing him by his tie.  
"FUCKING DO IT!" He snapped in a deep tone, making Cas more aware of the situation. "Keep my wife safe." Sam's voice came back to normal. "Hurry Cas. It's coming."  
Cas shook as he grabbed his Angel blade from his coat pocket and held the tip near Sam's sternum. It was one thing to kill another Angel or a demon, but to kill his best friend was the hardest thing. Sam's hands shook just as much as Cas's, gasping hard as he drove the blade into him. Sam grabbed a hold of Cas's hand, trying to get him to aim it upwards more towards his heart, but Cas struggled to keep it where it was.  
They heard the front door open, then Dean and Amy screaming as Sam forced Cas to stab his heart. Cas let go of the blade, falling backwards onto his butt as Amy ran over to them and fell to her knees, pulling Sam into her arms, screaming and crying. Dean dropped down on the other side of his brother, reaching out, grabbing the blade and pulling it out. He tossed it off to the side and pulled his brother from Amy's arms into his and bawled his eyes out.  
Gabriel came running into the living room from being upstairs, coming to a sudden stop when he saw the scene before him, not able to comprehend at first. Until he saw the blade and Cas a few feet from his friends. Gabe grabbed his brother and picked him up, pushing him over to the wall and slamming it against him.  
"What the hell did you do?" He yelled.  
"What he wanted me to. I begged him not to."  
"You fool. We had this under control."  
"He found half of the last infusion. I think he took it. He wasn't himself. Something evil..."  
"I don't care what the fuck you think." Dean pushed his brother against the back of the couch and stood up. He stomped his way over to Cas and got into his face. "You killed my brother. I told you that I'd kill you if you fucked up anything for him."  
Gabe turned and got in between them. "Now is not the time. You need to get her out of here and let me attend to the body."  
"Do you honestly think that she'll walk away?"  
"You must, Dean."  
Dean turned and went over to his brother's wife, grabbed her by her arms and helped her to her feet, even though she didn't want to let go of Sam.  
"Please." She pleaded. "I need to stay with him. He's going to be alone."  
"Ames, you have to come with me. He's gone."  
"NO! No he's not. Make him come back. Cas, make him come back." She clung onto Dean as she cried and looked at Gabriel with pleading eyes. "Please. I love him. I need him. My son needs him. Please. I love him. I love him." Dean grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her up as she tried to rush to Sam's side. She kicked and screamed the whole way upstairs and into her bedroom, fighting and scratching Dean, until he got her to lay down onto the bed, laying down himself and held her tight. "I love him. I love him." She repeated until she passed out from exhaustion.  
Dean kissed her on the shoulder, then on the head, slowly got up and pulled a blanket over her. He quietly walked out of the room, closed the door and headed back downstairs. He marched up to the Angels and got into Cas's face. "I don't EVER want to see your face around here again. You fucked up EVERYTHING for Amy." He looked at Gabriel. "Get him the fuck out of here." Dean turned and went into the kitchen, straight to the fridge. He opened the door and pulled out the Jack Daniel's bottle, popped the top and started to drink it. Nothing was ever going to be the same. He lost way too many people and loosing Sam once again was the last straw.


	17. Chapter 17

Dean laid in bed with Amy all day and all night for three days straight as they mourned over Sam. By the fourth day, Balthazar and Gabriella finally came home, leaving Isaiah with them as they stood outside, watching Gabriel dig a grave. Normally Dean would have been the one to do it, but this time he knew that he couldn't. It was too hard for him to bare and knew that Amy and Isaiah needed him more.  
If this had been any other situation, Gabby would have demanded the Angels to bring Sam back. But it wouldn't work this time. No amount of crying or begging could bring him back. Not this time. It wasn't that he was long gone, it was part of the infusion, leaving everyone emotional and desperate but not hopeless.  
When rain started to pour on them, Gabriel and Balthazar quickly finished lowering the casket and then went inside, leaving Cas and Gabby alone. Cas stared blankly at her, ignoring the rain stinging his face. "No one will listen to me. Is it the same for you?"  
"What is there to say, Cas?"  
"That he commanded me to do it." He paused noticing her eyes slightly widen. "Please, you're the only one who can give the correct information to Amy. She'll believe you over Dean. He's not thinking straight."  
"Then tell me everything." Her eyes narrowed, arms folding across her chest. "Do not leave out anything."

 

Dean stepped out of the bedroom wondering what Gabriel had to say. "Can't this wait? I'm kind of busy taking care of my nephew."  
"It's Cas. He's telling the truth."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, we can tell when another Angel is lying and he's not lying. Sam did ask him to end it all."  
Before Dean could respond the back door burst open and Gabriella stomped in, pulling Castiel in behind her. Cas closed the door as she made her way to the bedroom door. Dean stepped in front of her. "Now hold up. No ones going anywhere until I've been told of what is going on."  
Cas spoke up. "The last infusion was all screwed up. Someone mixed up the ingredients and instructions, so I was slowly putting it together. I must have left the paper on the counter when I was called out to the back yard. I believe that Sam read what I had not fixed and consumed the ones listed. He became ill and when I found him on the floor, he begged me to end it all. He was turning into something evil."  
"And that's not all of it." Gabby bumped into Cas.  
"It wasn't suppose to be demon blood in the first infusion. Angel blood from the one whom he is closest to."  
"You." Dean's voice was quiet.  
"He's not dead dead. He was suppose to rise from the grave with Angel powers. But now he's going to rise with powers of a demon."  
"Again?" Dean's voice rose, with irritation detected. "Dammit Cas. How could you let this happen?"  
"I offered to end my life to save his but he refused."  
The bedroom door opened and Amy stepped out with Isaiah in her arms. "But now what do we do?"  
"Consuming his soul."  
"What" Gabby and Dean asked simultaneously.  
"If he could consume my soul, then I can with his. It's the only way to send Belaial back to hell."  
"Belaial?" Amy handed her son to Balthazar. "Sam told me he had a dream that had to deal with that name."  
"Belaial is the one who wants you, not Fennrah. Now that Sam's meat suit is available, he will take the change to possess it."  
"Over my dead body." Amy snapped.  
"Oh you know that they can arrange that." Gabby stomped on Dean's foot.  
"Amy." Cas pulled her off to the side. "I need your consent to combine Sam's soul with my powers."  
"Why my consent."  
"Cause you're his wife."  
"But we're not married."  
"Not legally, but in his eyes you are and that's enough for me to ask you."  
"I..." She looked at her friends for help.  
Gabby spoke up. "It's like pulling the plug if Sam cannot make the decisions on his death bed."  
Amy and Dean glared at her. "Shit Gabs." Dean was appalled.  
"What? At least I made more sense then Angel ass over there."  
Amy rolled her eyes and looked back at Cas. "What will happen afterwards?"  
"Sam has the choice to return to his meat suit or make his way to the line in front of the pearly gates of Heaven." Balthazar spoke up.  
"Is that true?" She looked into Castiel's blue eyes, hoping it was.  
"It's not definite, but no harm in trying to get him in the right place no matter his choice. But if he chooses to come back to his lifestyle, his meat suit has to be empty."  
"So we keep him buried." Dean responded.  
"What part of 'rise with powers of a demon' did you not get?" Gabriel slapped him upside the head.  
"Belaial cannot posess Sam without his consent."  
"He's an Angel?"  
"No but he's one of the few demons that needs it. Otherwise it's a no go."  
"So soulless Sam will be running ammuck, once again." Dean was getting more irritated.  
"More like on a leash." Gabriel answered him.  
"How do we get Sam's soul back into his body?" Amy questioned the Angels.  
"Let us worry about that. You just focus on keeping Belaial at bay. You're the one he wants. Sell it but don't let him win the auction." Cas looked over at Dean. "And you better keep your cool or Belaial will have your ass on a stick."  
"You mean head."  
"No, I mean ass."  
"Cas." Amy's soft voice got his attention. "Promise me you'll protect his soul. Deliver it safely to his choosing. And that you'll both come back to me someday."  
"I promise."  
"Then yes, you have my consent."  
"Amy." Dean snapped, wanting to interfere but Gabe held him back.   
Amy ignored him and walked with Cas to the door. "I shall be back by sunrise and in three days we will meet up with Belaial." Cas kissed her on the forehead, stepped back and opened the door. He stepped out onto the porch and disappeared. Amy exhaled silently, turned to go back to the bedroom, taking her son with her. She closed the door, going to the crib and placing her son down. While she covered him with a blanket, Dean burst through the door about to yell, stopping himself when he realized that she was putting her son back to sleep.  
"Amy." He lowered his voice. "We need to talk about this. We should have before you made this decision."  
Amy kissed her son, then went to Dean and pulled him over to the window seat, sitting down, talking quietly. "Sometimes I'm going to have to make choices without you. Because some day, you wont be here. This, this is one of them." Seeing that he was speechless, she patted his leg, got up and went over to the bed, sitting down. She grabbed the book off of the nightstand and started to read where she left off. Dean stood up, ran his hand over his head, then left the room, upset over the fact that she was right.  
Gabriel walked into the room, closing the door behind him, then went to the bed and sat down by her knees. "I want you to know that if all of this doesn't work, I will get you out of here. That's my promise to you."  
She looked up at him. "And even if it does work out and I still don't want to be here anymore?"  
"A promise is a promise." He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead, then sat back. "I rather see you happy, then miserable the rest of your life." He patted her arm, stood up and left the room, closing the door behind him.


	18. Chapter 18

Gabriella grabbed Dean's arm and tried to make him look at her. "Dean, for fucks sake. Lighten up a bit. What's done is done. We now must make the best of things before we have to go after Belaial and Sam's body."  
"You don't get it, she's always come to me for help."  
"Well, she obviously doesn't need you anymore. I'm here, so why don't you let me help you relax and have one blissful night before the shit storm occurs." She kissed his neck, gently nibbling.  
"Gabs. Not now." He tried to push her away, but she kept kissing his neck, sliding her hands down his chest. He flexed his muscles under her warm finger tips, knowing that he wouldn't be able to resist much longer. Only two girls knew his weaknesses and assumed that they had interesting conversations when he wasn't present. Dean finally spun around and pushed her down onto her back, crawling on top of her. He held down her wrists, kissing her chastely. Letting her go, he leaned against the mattress, moving his lips across her neck, hearing her gasping lightly. "You're an evil woman."  
"I'm evil because I know what turns my man on?"  
"Yes." His voice became horse as his hard member pushed against his jeans. "Very evil." He kissed her chastely once more, then unzipped his pants and pushed his hard, thick member into her tight core, moving slowly as she made painful faces. When she locked her legs around him and scratched his back, he rolled his hips into her more, glad that the facial expressions changed. "Ugh, God, you're so tight." He mumbled as he kept his pace, gritting his teeth as her nails dragged down his back. It definitely had been a while since the last time they had done this and they both we're damn glad that they decided to do so.

 

"Amy."  
Amy sat up, seeing Castiel standing by the window seat, staring at her. "Cas?"  
"Am I bothering you?"  
"No. Not at all." She sat up more, moving the blankets off to the side as he walked over to her and sat down. "What's wrong?"  
"I've located Sam's soul."  
"And?"  
"He wont let me combine himself to me. He says he doesn't want to come back for the fear of hurting you and Isaiah."  
"I'll talk to him."  
"It wont work."  
"You don't know that." She tried to get out of bed, but Cas stopped her. "Cas, please. I must try."  
"Don't move. Don't say a word." He got up and went to the window and opened it. In an instant a blue glowing sphere floated into the room and entered Cas, almost knocking him over.  
"Cas." Amy jumped out of bed and rushed to him. "Cas, are you alright?" She turned him to face her, seeing that his eyes were no longer blue, but a hazel color. "Sam?"  
Cas spoke to her, sounding just like himself, but speaking like Sam. "Amy. I am sorry for what I've done."  
"Sam I need you." Her eyes started to water. "I love you."  
"I love you too, Amy. And I love our son. But I cannot come back. Not now. Not until it's all done."  
"What needs to be finished? Because all I'm seeing is you gone, physically and spiritually inside Cas. Belaial....." She gasped. "I should have believed you."  
"I'm not mad that you couldn't see what I could."  
"If Belaial is real, then I really must be the descendant of Eve. And I did kill Abel." She turned and went to the bed. "I'm the only one that can stop this."  
"Amy. What are you doing?"  
"Taking my son and going to Belaial. The only way to keep you and Cas safe is to give myself over."  
"No. Amy stop." Cas stepped forward, but then stopped. "Cas, stop her." Cas bowed his head, then looked back up at Amy, stepping forward and grabbing her, spinning her around to face him. "Amy. Stop. It's me, Cas. You can't do this."  
"Cas...." She exhaled sharply. "You are making this difficult."  
"How so?"  
"Either be yourself, or let Sam take you over."  
"If I do what you ask, his urges will be mine."  
"Are you saying that he'll want to have sex with me?"  
Cas didn't know how to respond to that, so he changed the subject. "You...if you let Belaial win, everything is reset. We will start life over from your first life, as Eve's daughter. The day that Cain decide to kill Abel. And once you start there, you may never get to this point again."  
"I want Sam back. I want everything back to normal, where I was living in Oregon and the boys were in the bunker, in Kansas. That I never got pregnant."  
"Don't say those things, Amy."  
"Why, cause they'll come true? Good. I want it to. At least nothing will be painful anymore and Sam can live his life as it was meant to be."  
"And what about what I want?"  
"Is this Sam or you talking?"  
"Me. Castiel." She noticed his eyes were blue again. "I want you to be happy. Weather it's with Sam or Dean, or even......"  
"You?" She scoff. "You finalized your decision a long time ago."  
"I can make the pain go away. Everything will be reset to the day that you called Dean for help. Instead of you calling because of a demon haunting your dreams, it will be to locate Sam and tell him the news that you're pregnant. And your son will be normal."  
"My son, be normal? What is this all about my son being attentive to the word Angel?"  
"Because your son is part Angel."  
"Why? How?"  
"When Gadreel possessed Sam, a piece of him was left in Sam, as well as his..um..therefore when you had your son..."  
"My son is an Angel."  
"Yes. For the most part. I mean, he doesn't have powers, but he'll respond to Angels more...diligently."  
"When would he get his powers?"  
"When God sees he's fit."  
"And you."  
"What about me?"  
"If things go back to that day, will you be there?"  
"Painstakingly so."  
"Will any of us remember this?"  
"Nothing will be there, because this wouldn't have happened."  
"How far back can we go?"  
"As far as your birth."  
"Can you erase the Winchesters from my life?"  
"I could, but they would eventually cross paths with you, during a case."  
"So I could potentially live a life without them, falling in love with someone else."  
"Yes, I suppose you could."  
"But if I give into Belaial, I reset all this shit from day one of creation."  
"Be careful how you chose to do this. It may not end up the way you want it to."  
"If I am the daughter of Eve, or decedent, do I have powers? And if so, what can I do?"  
"Send every demon and Angel in reach of you back to where they belong."  
"Including you?"  
"Including me, but the only way to prevent any Angel or Demon from leaving, is them being in your arms."  
"For how long are they gone?"  
"Until God allows the gates of hell to reopen. It could be one day to another millennium."  
"Why does Belaial want me badly?"  
"Because when Cain was sent away, he kidnapped you in the middle of the night. You were suppose to be Abel's wife. He was going to make you and your sister his wives, but Belaial showed up and wanted you for his own. So Cain gave you up. Belaial had you caged for a very long time, until someone let you out and you were born."  
"Someone let me out?"  
"It would have been a demon."  
"God's not going to let me go back to Heaven, is he?"  
"He knows that you didn't kill your brother. What Cain did to you. Belaial hiding you away. He knows that you prayed every night for your salvation. And he sent me here to save you and the Winchesters."  
"Well, kudos to God, but he's kinda late on saving Sam."  
"Don't be snarky. God gave you humans free will for a reason."  
"So what's the best result for this? Send your brothers back to where they belong, or erase the Winchesters from my life? Both are very tempting."  
"And both can happen if that is what you want."  
"This...this is what I want." She went over to the bed and sat down. "Show up, send the demons back, keep your brothers here with my son and Gabby to protect them and they wont get sent back. Then I want you to send me back to the day that Sam decided to not show up for my father's funeral and Dean and I got caught in the rainstorm. Then I'll have the chance to get them out of my life for good."  
"And so I shall and everything will fall into place." Cas turned and went to the window. "I will come back for you when it's time to meet Belaial." He opened the window disappearing into thin air.  
Amy sighed, went to the window and closed it, locking it and pulling the curtains. She then went to the crib, pulled out her son and went to the bed. She laid him down, then laid down beside him and pulled the covers over them. "I really hope that Cas can fix everything." She kissed her son, then closed her eyes and dreampt of better days.


	19. Chapter 19

"Good to see that you showed." The tall dark mysterious man stood proudly, hand clasped around Sam's shoulder, as Sam sat on his knees, looking drained. Dean was surprised that this time, Sam was different then the last time he was soulless.  
"You sick fuck. What did you do to Sam?!" Dean snapped.  
"He's fine. He wont remember a thing." He looked at Amy. "My dearest beloved. Are you finally coming home after your many years of being tortured as a human? You have been greatly missed."  
"First things first." She stepped forward a bit, hand behind her back, holding Dean's hand. "Who set me free in the first place?"  
"She's very naughty. But she has been punished for the crimes she has committed."  
"And that would be?"  
"Freeing you and falling in love with a certain Angel with whiskey colored eyes."  
Gabriel jumped when a brunette girl was yanked out from behind the group and thrown to the ground, away from the heard of demons. She looked up at Gabriel, crying. "I did it for you, my love." A demon kicked her in the side to shut her up. She looked back up at Castiel. "I know you are in love with her Castiel. Love her as I have your brother."  
"In love with me?" Amy turned to Cas, seeing that he was standing next to her. She let Dean's hand go. "What does she mean?"  
"In Heaven, you were my companion. We loved each other too much, that God had to separate us before things got too complicated. We weren't made to love each other like some Angels got to. It wasn't our time. Shara and my brother were so much in love, it made Lucifer disgusted. He convinced Sharah that what he was doing was better, so when he was cast out, she was forced to go with him."  
"And I haven't loved anyone since." Gabriel spoke up, eyes watering as he looked upon his former lovers eyes."  
"Amy." Belaial called out. "Come home to me and I will let Samuel go back to his brother."  
She turned and glared at him. "It's Sam you demon prick."  
"Feisty. Always how I loved it."  
"Give me Sam."  
"First, come back to me."  
"Amy." Cas stepped back as she emitted a purple glow. Cas spun around to look at his brother. "GO NOW!" He yelled, seeing his brother not taking any chances and disappear into the night. He turned back to her. "Amy you need to calm down. You're going to send me back to Heaven." Amy's left arm shot out and grabbed his forearm, but nothing could stop her from getting hotter. Dean fell to the ground, shielding his eyes. The glow was too much for his human eyes. "Amy, remember that Dean is here. You can potentially harm him."  
Amy stepped forward, pulling him along and when she stopped she looked down at Sharah, then back up at Belaial. "You will no longer have control over her. You will no longer hunt me down. My son will never be yours and for as long as God has reign over the kingdom, you will never step foot on this Earth ever again. Not even your minions." Amy's glow became so powerful, the demons exited their meatsuits and ran back to hell, except Sharah, who laid face down on the ground.  
"Amy. You must stop. You're going to kill Dean and Sam." Cas grabbed her and turned to to face him. Her eyes, glowing purple, shone into his blue eyes. "Stop this."  
"I can't." She gasped. "Cas, I can't."  
"You can. I promised you can." He kissed her passionately, making her instantly stop. Her body went limp into his arms, making him lower her to the ground. "Amethyst." He gently touched her face, removing the hair from her eyes. "Amethyst."  
Dean stood up and rushed to his brother. "Gabriel, Balthazar, I need you." He called out, surprised that they came so quickly. Castiel placed Amy down, then rushed over to Sam. He forced Sam's mouth open, then opened his and let Sam's soul return to his body. When Sam came to, he coughed for a bit, letting the boys help him to his feet. He looked over at Amy's lifeless body.  
"Amy." He tried to rush to her, but stumbled with every step he took. Dean went to him, putting an arm around him and helping him over to her. Both boys got onto their knees and pulled her up into a sitting position. The Angels went to them, Baltazar getting onto his knees.  
"She's going to have a headache for a while, but it will subside." He touched her forehead, waking her up. She looked around, seeing everyone staring at her. When her eyes landed on Sam, she began to cry.  
"Sam. You're...."  
"I chose this lifestyle because I want to be with you for the rest of our lives on earth. Even if you are suppose to be Castiel's companion."  
"I gave her up when God chose to let her be born as Adam and Eve's youngest. I may not get to be with her when we all go back to Heaven, but being her friend is a better thing, then her enemy." Amy leaped up, throwing her arms around him.  
"Thank you for everything." She sniffled, then let him go. "I remembered everything that happened in Heaven when you kissed me."  
"You kissed her?" Both Winchester's were shocked.  
"Thank you for letting me go. Sam is everything that I need in this life."  
"I'm sure I'll get a new companion eventually and I will love her just as much as I loved you." He kissed her on the cheek, then looked at Sam. "You better take care of her and your son. Because I just might come back....."  
Sam stopped him before he could finish his sentence. "I promise, Cas."  
Castiel looked back at her. "Are you sure you want the rest of your plan b, or do you think you can handle this lifestyle with the boys?"  
She looked at Sam, then at Dean before she looked at the Angels and then back at Cas. "Definitely yes. Let's continue on killing demons." Dean and Sam helped her to her feet as Cas stood himself.  
"You do know that now that I've kissed you....while you were like that...you don't have your powers anymore."   
"I'm glad that I don't. Because now I can feel like sane and not a freak."  
"Honey, we're all freaks." Dean spoke up. "And that's why we are the greatest family on this damn Earth."  
"There is one other thing that Sam and Amy could do to make this family even better." Balthazar spoke up as Gabriel helped Sharah to her feet, noticing that she was no longer a demon, but a human.  
"And what's that?" Sam was a little afraid to ask.  
"A nice white party." Balthazar held out his hands, making them all disappear.


	20. Chapter 20

Dean stood by Sam's side at the alter, smiles on their faces as Gabriella walked down the isle, holding a bouquet of white flowers, smile on her face. She was happy for her best friend just as much as he was happy for his brother. When she got to the end of the isle, she winked at Dean, who returned the favor. She then went over to her standing spot, then looked down the isle when Amethyst and Gabriel started to walk down the isle.  
She was beautiful from head to toe in a white strapless, sweetheart neckline, wedding dress. Hair slightly pinned up with a few strands of wavy hair hanging down. A silver necklace hung around her neck, an anti possession pendent touching her cleavage. Silver earrings hung on her, and a silver tiara sat on her head.  
Dean and Gabriella looked at Sam, seeing his eyes watering. Dean nudged him, then looked back at Amethyst as she and Gabriel stopped at the end of the isle. Gabriel turned to face her, kissed her on the cheek, then let her go as Sam stepped down and took a hold of her arm. He helped her up the steps, and stopped in front of the podium.  
Balthazar stepped up and begun a short sermon, had them say their vows, I do's and then let them kiss as he stepped back. Gabriel looked over at Sharah as she held Isaiah and winked at her. He was beyond joyful that he got back his companion.  
When Sam pulled away from Amy, Dean called out to him and when he looked, Dean tossed him the Impala keys. "Go do something for your honeymoon."  
"How are you going to get home?"  
"We do have Angels you know."  
Gabriella rushed up to Sam and gave him a hug. "I am so pleased that you are a part of her life. Just wait for me and Dean to catch up with the babies. Okay? Love you." She rushed off before Amy could slap her.  
Amy looked at Dean, seeing a tear in his eye. She walked over to him and put her hands in his. "Dean. Thank you for everything you've done for me. For Isaiah. And for never giving up on your brother. You are the best brother anyone could ever have." She stepped closer and put her arms around his neck, hugging him as tightly as she could, whispering into his ear. "Don't be afraid of falling in love with her."  
"I don't think I ever could." He whispered back. "I will miss you."  
"Dean, I'm not going to be gone for long. Just for a couple of weeks."  
"Keep him from selling his soul again."  
"I promise." She kissed him on the cheek, then stepped back, putting her hands back in his. "I love you Dean Winchester."  
"I love your boobies against my chest."  
She glared at him. "Such a playboy."  
He chuckled as she turned, lifted her dress and walked back over to Sam. She placed her small hand in his large one and started to walk off towards the door, seeing Balthazar, Sharah and Gabriel standing there.  
"Do not take my son to Heaven and scare the shit out of him please." Amy looked at Gabriel.  
"Actually, we are taking him there to remove Gadreel's grace. And Angel's honor that he will come back in one piece." Gabriel promised her.  
"And thank you for taking turns with Gabby and Dean watching over him while we are gone. Dean likes to horde my son."  
"My pleasure. He's going to be famous with the Angels."  
Amy turned to Sharah. "I wish I could remember some things about Heaven."  
Sharah smiled. "I remember everything and I remember you. You were so beautiful. It's why Castiel fell in love with you."  
Amy gasped. "Cas." She turned around, seeing him sitting in a pew, with Dean and Gabby standing in front of him, talking. Amy lifted her dress and rushed to her friends, stopping when she got to the pew that Cas was sitting in. Dean stopped talking when he saw her and pushed Gabby away, walking her towards the back doors of the church. Amy shuffled over to Cas and sat down. "Cas." Her voice was quiet.  
Cas turned his head to look at her. "You were always beautiful."  
"I don't know what to say anymore."  
"I've been called away on a mission. I don't know how long I will be gone, but if you need me, I will come to you when you call."  
"Angel's promise?"  
"A promise of a friend."  
Her eyes began to water as he reached out and cupped her face with one hand. "Don't shed tears for me. Be happy that the man you have always loved is now your husband."  
"But our companionship in Heaven."  
"What happened in the past will never change. It will always be there to look back on. To tell stories to your children and grandchildren. And when you do come back to Heaven, you can make a choice to be with me or him. For now, I want you to be happy without having that choice. Your life on Earth is shorter then you expect. Enjoy every last bit of it." Tears rolled down her face as he vanished, only leaving behind the feeling of his warm hand on her face. Amy stood up and went back to her husband, taking the tissues from her best friend. She blotted her face, then looked up at Sam.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yeah. I think I'm going to be just fine." She stood on her tip toes for a kiss, then went to her son and kissed him on the forehead leaving a lipstick mark. "You young man, behave. No turning into an Angel while I'm gone. Or anything that's not human." She looked at Gabriel. "I swear....."  
"Don't need to. I always keep my promises. Now. Get out of here." He pushed her and Sam out the door, then looked at his companion, with a smile on his face.  
Sam walked her to the Impala, opening the door for her, then helped her inside, closed the door and rushed over to the driver's side. He opened the door and then looked up at his brother who was standing on the steps of the church with Gabby in his arms. Sam gave one last smirk, then got into the car, closed the door and drove off.

 

Arriving at the cabin in the hills of Oregon, days later, Sam stepped out first, seeing that snow was starting to fall. He went over to the passenger's side, opened the door and helped her out. As they walked together through the snow, they saw rabbits hopping off of the porch and a squirrel running across the railing.  
"I hope you don't mind that this will be our honeymoon."  
"I don't mind at all." She smiled at him as they stepped foot onto the porch. Sam unlocked and pushed open the door, walking in first. He looked around, seeing that the house was covered in protection sigils.  
"Wow, they went to great lengths to make sure we weren't disturbed by anything."  
Amy walked in, amazed at all the different symbols throughout the house. "It's amazing, but a little creepy that we can see them all."  
"I'm going to start the fireplace." He closed the door, locked it, then went over to the fireplace and tossed wood into it. As he lit it with his zippo lighter, Amy went to the bedroom, feeling how cold it is.  
"I don't think that the heat will make it in here."  
"That's alright. I'll bring the mattress out here. You just sit on the couch and wait." He went to her, kissed her on the forehead, then took off his jacket and tie, tossing it onto the couch. He went into the bedroom and came back out with the blankets and pillows, leaving them on the couch. He went back in and pulled out the mattress, laying it down close enough to the fireplace to keep them warm, but not over heated. "I hope this is good enough for you."  
"It should be." She pulled off the tiara, dropping it onto the couch, then turned around as he moved closer and started to unzip her dress. When she stepped out of the fabric, she pushed it into the couch, then turned around in time to see him undo his shirt and pull it off. He kicked off his shoes, undid his belt and took off his pants. He then took her hand and led her to the bed, helped her sit down and then sat down with her.  
"Mrs. Winchester. How may I serve you?"  
"Oh you already know that answer." She kissed him chastely, then laid down, giggling when he came down onto her and nuzzled her neck. "I love you Samuel Winchester."  
"I love you Amethyst Winchester."


End file.
